The Other Twin Natalia Potter
by Billie23Gale
Summary: Dumbledore picks the wrong twin, Harry, and convinces James and Lily to send Natalia to the Dursley's...but they don't know another was watching that night and took Natalia
1. Chapter 1

This is one of my new stories that I decided to post to see if anyone like it...I know a lot of you like my other stories, Bellatrix's Hidden Daughter and What's Next?, and hope that they will be updated soon but, and I really hate doing this bc I know it sucks when a story you like it put on hold, I won't be updating for a long while...I'm stuck on those stories for now and can't seem to get my imagination up and running, but I'm open to having new ideas thrown at me...Anyway, I don't own anything of Harry Potter, I'm just using it for my own purposes...Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, received an urgent fire-call the night of October 31, 1981. The current Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, had just attacked the home of two important Order of the Phoenix members, Lily and James Potter. Immediately aparating over to Godric's Hollow, where the Potters' were hiding, Albus arrived just in time to see the green light of the Killing Curse, _Avada Kadavra_, light up an upstairs bedroom. Rushing into the house, he found James unconscious against a wall. Quickly heading up the stairs to the bedroom of the Potters' twin children, Albus saw the door blown off the hinges and Lily laying unconscious in front of the crib that held the twins, Harrison James Potter and Natalia Rose Potter.

Looking around the room for the Dark Lord, he saw a pile of black robes with smoke rising from it. Looking back at the crib, he realized one of the twins was the prophesized child, the defeater of the Dark Lord. Walking over to the crib, he picked up each child and examined them, noticing the 'V' shaped cut over Harry's heart and a lightening bolt shaped scar on the side of Natalia's neck. Figuring the most obvious choice was Harry because of the 'V', Albus Dumbledore named Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived. Reviving the twins parents, he told them that Harry was the one who defeated Voldemort, also telling them that it would be for the best to send Natalia away, as she would just be jealous of her brother's fame.

James and Lily agreed, writing a quick letter to Lily's sister, Petunia Dursley, explaining what had happened and asking for them to raise Natalia. Later that night, Dumbledore aparated to Surrey, walking up to Number 4 and placing the little girl on the doorstep with the note tucked under her blanket. When he stood up, he noticed another form emerge from the darkness, Minerva McGonnogal. He ignored his Deputy Headmistress as she tried to persuade him to not leave Natalia there. After a few minutes, Minerva stalked away and disaparated. Nodding to himself, Dumbledore walked away and disaparated, never noticing the figure in the shadows watching the scene. The figure walked up the walk of Number 4 and crouched down, picking the toddler up and walking away. Back in the shadows, the figure looked down at the girl and turned her head to the side slightly to look at the scar. Smiling softly down at the sleeping baby, he whispered, "You will be a powerful witch one day, Little One. I don't understand how your family or the headmaster couldn't tell. But no worries, Little One, I will take you somewhere where you'll be loved no matter what."

The figure waved his hand, making a black portal appear out of nowhere. Looking around once again, he turned to the portal and stepped through it with the still sleeping Natalia.

In a castle in Scotland, four people were eating dinner while they waited for their mentor to return. These four people were Godric Gryffindor, a red-haired wizard about 6'3" and muscular build, Helga Hufflepuff, a blonde-haired witch about 5'4" and lithe build, Rowena Ravenclaw, a black-haired witch about 5'6" and muscular but lithe build, and Salazar Slytherin, a black-haired wizard about 6'4" and powerful build, the Founders of Hogwarts. It was summer break for their students, so the only noise in the Great Hall was their quiet talking. They looked up when a black portal formed in front of their table, watching as their mentor stepped through with a small bundle in his arms.

"Merlin, what have you got in your arms?" Salazar asked curiously.

Merlin looked up from the child in his arms to his four apprentices, smiling somewhat sadly. "This here is Natalia Potter, she is from the future that I went to. Her family was attacked by a future Dark Lord, who after stunning her parents tried to kill her and her twin brother. He shot a killing curse at them but it was rebounded and destroyed him. The headmaster from that time thought that her twin, Harry, was the one that defeated Voldemort, the Dark Lord, and said that Natalia should be sent away because she would just be jealous of her brother's fame. Her parents," Merlin practically spat parents out. "Agreed with the headmaster and left her with her mother's sister, who hates anything magic. I saw what would happen if she were to be left there with those muggles, they would have beat her and treated her like a slave. I could not let that happen, especially since she is the one who defeated Voldemort."

All four Founders were disgusted that someone could condemn their child to such a fate. It especially hit Helga and Rowena hard, since they couldn't have children of their own, something they really wished for. Godric spoke up first.

"What will happen to the child? Will she stay here in our time?" he asked his mentor.

"I would like to ask if all four of you could raise her together," Merlin asked softly. "Train and teach her everything you know, and when it's time for her schooling she will be sent back to her time to attend Hogwarts and holidays and such, she would come back here."

The founders looked at each other for a minute before turning back to Merlin. This time, it was Rowena who spoke.

"Merlin, we would love to raise Natalia as our own," she said, smiling at her mentor. Standing, she walked around the table and took the baby from Merlin. "What's her full name?"

"Natalia Rose Potter," Merlin said, watching as the other three founders gathered around Rowena and Natalia. "Start her training as soon as possible, and when she is eight, I will start to train and teach her also."

The Founders watched as Merlin disappeared after he finished talking before turning back to the small bundle in Rowena's arms. Looking around at her friends, Rowena asked, "Who is going to be Nat's parents? How will we raise her?"

"Why don't we all be her parents?" Helga asked, looking up at the others. "She could call Sal and 'Ric father and dad and Ro and I mother and mum."

Nodding, Salazar said, "I like that idea, she can call me dad while she calls 'Ric father."

"And she can call me mother while she calls Helga mum," Rowena said, smiling at her family. Looking back down at Natalia she asked, "Do you think we should all do a Blood Adoption, make her really ours?"

"That sounds like a good idea, it will make her our heirs," Godric said, looking at the others. "It will also make her magical core bigger than an average wizard's, making her even more powerful than she already is."

Nodding, Rowena said, "She will be having accidental magic a lot earlier than most others, I believe at least when she is three it will start."

"Lets do the Blood Adoption tonight, and tomorrow we can at least start teaching her the basics of magic," Helga said, taking Natalia from Rowena when the black-haired witch left the Great Hall to gather the necessary items needed for the Blood Adoption. After everything was set up, Helga gently laid Natalia on a conjured altar. Godric, Rowena, Helga, and Salazar started chanting some bonding spells. When Natalia started glowing red, green, yellow and blue, all four of her future parents took a golden dagger and cut a small incision in their palms. They also made a small cut on Natalia's hand making the baby cry. All this was part of the ritual. Rowena took a few drops of her blood and made them fall on Natalia's cut hand. Godric, Salazar, and Helga did the same then they took Natalia's hand and dropped a few drops of her blood on their own hands. After the blood sharing was done all five of them started glowing with a bright white light. A few seconds later the light disappeared and all they were left with was a small scar on the palm of their hands. The blood adoption was done.

* * *

Let me know if you like it or hated it...Personally, I think this could be one of my better stories..


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here is the next chapter...hope you like it!

* * *

A few years later, Natalia Rose Potter, now Natalia Rose Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Slytherin Potter, started showing signs of magic so her parents set up a schedule that would help train her.

Godric: sword, staff, dagger, and battle magic

Helga: metamorphing, Animagi transformation, healing, and beast speaking

Rowena: occlumency, legilimency, various other mind arts and wandless magic

Salazar: parselmagic, potions, and battle tactics

They had found out when Natalia was three that she could speak parselmouth when they were out for a walk on the grounds and the girl had knelt down and picked up a snake, asking it questions and such. Salazar was surprised and happy that he would have someone to pass down parselmagic to. Natalia was a fast learner that within a year, she had completed her training with her father, Godric, and moved on to her mum, Helga. It took a little longer to learn about Animagi transformation and beast speaking but Natalia was six when she started learning and training with her mother, Rowena. She had a little trouble with occlumency but after about a two weeks of trying, she caught on. Legilimency was easier but still a little difficult. A year later, she completed her training with her mother and started training with her dad, Salazar. She had the most fun learning parselmagic and potions, as it came to her naturally. By the time she was eight, Natalia was a master at sword, staff, dagger, battle magic, battle tactics, mind arts, wandless magic, metamorphing, Animagi, beast speaking, potions, parselmagic, and healing.

Natalia had seven Animagi forms; a basilisk, gryffin, badger, eagle, death phoenix, shadow wolf, and a thestral. Because of her beast speaking, she had many friends among both Light and Dark creatures, including a small herd of war and light unicorns. A year after she arrived in the founder's time, fate had blessed her four parents with two more children, Sal and Helga's daughter, Elizabeth, and Ro and 'Ric's son, Alexander. Natalia's eighth birthday was coming up and she was excited to be able to train with Merlin.

The family was sitting in the Great Hall eating lunch when, with a flash of light, Merlin appeared before them. Natalia looked up, smiling and running around the table to hug Merlin.

"Uncle Merlin, you came," Natalia squealed happily, hugging the old man tightly.

Merlin looked down at Natalia, marveling at how much she looked like each of the Founders. She had Salazar's emerald green eyes, Rowena's black hair and intelligence, Godric's build and confidence, and Helga's personality and desire to help people. Smiling down at his 'niece' Merlin said, "Yes, Little One, I'm here. How has your training been going?"

"It's great, Uncle Merlin," Natalia said excitedly. "Learning from mum, dad, mother, and father has been the best thing ever. And I really like my metamorphing and healing abilities."

Chuckling, the wizened wizard said, "You have most of your parents' traits but I think your mum's stands out the most, Little One. Are you ready to begin your training with me? We will have to leave here for most of it, like going to find the items to make your staff."

Nodding rapidly, Natalia said, "I'm ready, Uncle Merlin. I'll really miss my family but I know that this is important and has to be done. And it's not like I'll be gone forever."

Nodding in agreement, Merlin said, "That's right, Little One, it is important and you won't be gone forever. Go say goodbye to your family, as we need to start searching for your staff ingredients."

Natalia ran up to her family, hugging each of them tightly before moving back to stand beside Merlin. Looking up at her 'uncle' she said, "I'm ready, Uncle Merlin."

Three years had passed when Natalia and Merlin finally returned to Hogwarts. Merlin had taught Natalia about staff creation, broom craft, rune magics, spell creation, magic crafting, and wandlore. She now had a staff with basilisk venom, a feather from her death phoenix Animagi, and a hair from a war unicorn as her core, and a blue, emerald, red, and yellow colored gem on the top of her staff that was made out of ebony wood. She was excited to finally be home again but sad at the same time because she knew she would need to go back to her own time to attend Hogwarts. Her parents had told her when she was five that they weren't her real parents and had Blood Adopted her.

Walking into the Great Hall, she stopped just inside and watched her family at the Head Table, eating and laughing. Natalia smiled, happy that her family hadn't shut down after she left to train with her Uncle Merlin. Looking around the hall, she saw that students were already there even though it was only August. Most of the students had noticed her and fell silent, alerting the Head Table occupants that something was going on. Natalia jerked her head up when she heard her younger sister squeal her name.

"Nat, Nat!" Elizabeth squealed, running down the aisle between the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables. Natalia knelt down, catching her sister when she launched herself at her.

"Hey there, Lizzy, did you miss me?" Natalia asked, chuckling as she stood with her sister still in her arms.

"Of course I missed you, Nat," Lizzy said, smiling at her big sister. "It's been almost two years since I last saw you."

Walking up to the Head Table, Natalia said, "I know, honey, but I needed to train with Uncle Merlin." Setting her sister on the floor, Natalia hugged her brother before moving to greet her parents.

"It's so good to have you home, sweetie," Rowena said, tears filling her eyes. "We've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, mother, so much," Natalia said softly, burying her face in her mother's neck. "I wanted to come home sooner but I needed to complete my training, and now I have to leave soon to go back to my time."

"We know you did, honey," Helga said, hugging Natalia after Rowena let go of her. "And, you can always come back here for your holidays, since I'm sure Uncle Merlin taught you how to make time portals."

Pulling back, Natalia smiled mischievously, "He didn't want to at first but I challenged him to a duel on the terms that if I won, he would teach me and if I lost, I wouldn't bug him about it anymore. Obviously, I won."

"Yes, you did," Merlin said from behind the family reunion. "And I'm fairly certain that you cheated to win, Nat."

Putting on an innocent look, Natalia said, "I would never cheat, Uncle Merlin. You've simply become slow in your old age."

Merlin huffed as the family in front of him started laughing. "I'll have you know I am not slow. You cheated, Little One."

"I don't see it as cheating, Uncle Merlin, I see it as using my Slytherin cunning to my advantage," Natalia said, smiling up at her 'uncle'. "Anyways, do you have it?"

"Yes, I have it. What do you take me for, a senile old man?" Merlin asked rhetorically, glaring at his 'niece' when she opened her mouth. Pulling the envelope out of his robes, he handed it to Natalia.

Opening the letter, Natalia read aloud, "Dear Miss Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. A list of items you will need are listed below. Sincerely, Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonnogal."

"Oh, Natalia, you should know that I've already sent a reply off and that Minerva McGonnogal is your godmother in your time," Merlin said, remembering the fight that night. "She was there the night you were placed on the doorstep of your relatives, trying to persuade Dumbledore not to leave you there. I've popped into that timeline from time to time to check things out and it seems Minerva hasn't been the same since that night. She's still in the Order but speaks against Dumbledore more than she used to. I think you should get to know her, if you want."

Natalia nodded, thinking over what Merlin had told her. Changing the subject for now she asked, "When do I leave? And will I be able to access my vaults from this time?"

"We will leave tonight and arrive in your time two days before September 1 so I can place fake memories in your relatives' mind." Merlin answered, sitting in a conjured chair. "And you will be able to access your vaults but ask the goblins to keep it confidential."

Later that night, after hugging her family goodbye again, Natalia and Merlin stepped through the portal he created. Walking out in an empty area in Surrey, the duo made their way to Number 4 Privet Drive. Natalia stepped forward, knocking on the door firmly. After a few minutes, a woman answered the door, looking down her nose at the duo.

"What do you want?" Petunia Dursley asked, glaring at an old man with a long beard and a smaller girl about 4'8" tall.

"Well it's nice to see you too, Aunt Petunia," Natalia said sarcastically, shooting the older woman a glare. "Are we allowed in or would you like to have this conversation out here?"

"Natalia, control your temper," Merlin said sternly, but his eyes were shining with amusement. "Mrs. Dursley, may we come in?"

"Yes, yes, hurry up," Petunia said as she ushered them inside, looking around to see if anyone noticed. Leading the way into the living room, she turned and asked sharply, "What do you want?"

Looking up at her aunt, Natalia sighed quietly, "We need the Potters' and Dumbledork to believe that I've been living here with you, Aunt Petunia. They can't know that I haven't been here the past ten years or so."

"Why would they think you've been living here?" Petunia asked, confused.

"Because on October 31, 1981, I was placed on your doorstep by Albus Dumbledore after my twin brother, Harry, was declared the Boy-Who-Lived and my parents abandoned me since I wasn't good enough for them." Natalia explained, her voice even. "They were convinced I would become jealous of the attention and fame Harry would receive. So those bloody idiots decided to put me here, knowing you hated everything to do with magic."

Petunia was shocked and disgusted at what her sister had done to her own child. She never thought Lily would be the type to abandon a child. Frowning when Natalia said the last part, Petunia said, "I don't hate everything magic, I hated that Lily received more attention because she was considered special."

"But your husband would have abused Natalia if she had stayed here," Merlin admitted solemnly. "He wouldn't have listened to you and would have tried to beat the 'unnaturalness' out of her. Because I saw that, I took Natalia and placed her with a family that would love her no matter what."

"Well, Vernon and I aren't married anymore," Petunia said softly. "I divorced him almost three years ago when he hit me for the first time and haven't seen him since. After he left, I raised my son, Dudley, to be respectful and gentlemanly."

"Would you mind if I stayed here until I leave for Hogwarts? I planned on spending the holidays with my family," Natalia asked.

"No, I don't mind," Petunia said, smiling slightly. "I've got a guest room you can use for when you're here. Is there anything else?"

"Um, yeah," Natalia said hesitantly. "How do you feel about snakes and wolves?"

Petunia blinked, staring at Natalia in confusion. "Snakes are okay, as well as wolves. Why?"

"You see, I have a snake familiar and a female ice wolf cub," Natalia said, opening her robe to show her aunt the snake wrapped around her stomach. "Nyx is a basilisk and Breeze is a rare magical creature."

"As long as they don't bite me or Dudley, I don't have a problem with them," Petunia said honestly. Cocking her head to the side as she gazed at Natalia, she asked, "How come you don't really look like Lily or James?"

"Oh, I was Blood Adopted by my other parents so I look more like the four of them," Natalia said, smiling. Seeing the look on her aunt's face she said, "I have two sets of parents, mum and dad, and mother and father. They all adopted me. But I'm a metamorphagus, which means I can change my features, so I'll morph myself to look like the Potters'."

"Okay, ladies," Merlin said, standing from the couch he had been sitting on. "Only one more thing before I need to get back. Mrs. Dursley, would you allow me to implant fake memories of Natalia being here in your mind? Just in case Dumbledore looks through your memories?"

Nodding, Petunia said, "I'll allow you."

After the memories were implanted and Merlin was about to leave, Natalia hugged the old wizard. "I'll miss you, Uncle Merlin."

"I'll miss you too, Little One," Merlin said, smiling at his 'niece' before turning and walking through the portal he'd created.

"Merlin? As in the great wizard Merlin?" Petunia asked in shock.

"Yep, Merlin's real," Natalia said smiling at her awed aunt. "Most muggle legends and stuff are based on some truth. Like Merlin, Walt Disney, elves, unicorns." Pulling out her list of school supplies, Natalia asked, "Would you and Dudley like to come with me to Diagon Alley? I've gotta get my school supplies."

Nodding with a smile, Petunia said, "I've always wondered what Diagon Alley was like. When Lily was going to school, she never wanted me to come so my parents made me stay home." Standing, she moved to stand at the bottom of the stairs and called up, "Dudley, come down here, there is someone I want you to meet."

Natalia got up as well when she heard the stairs creaking as someone walked down them. She watched as a young boy entered with Petunia, shyly looking at her in curiosity. Smiling to put her cousin at ease, Natalia held her hand out for Dudley to shake, "Hello, Dudley, it's nice to meet you. I'm Natalia Potter, your cousin."

The blonde haired boy smiled back shyly as he grabbed Natalia's hand. "Hello, Natalia, it's nice to meet you also."

Raising an eyebrow at Dudley's politeness, Natalia looked at her aunt. "You've done a good job of raising him, Aunt Petunia. Anyways, would you like to come with me and your mum to Diagon Alley, Dudley?"

"What's Diagon Alley?" Dudley asked in confusion.

"It's where people like me go to get school supplies and shop," Natalia said softly. "It's a place for witches and wizards."

Nodding excitedly, Dudley said, "I wanna go, it sounds cool."

"Okay, just grab onto me and I'll get us there," Natalia said, holding her arm out for her aunt and cousin to grab. "My way of traveling will make you dizzy and a little sick to your stomach," Natalia warned before she shadow walked them to the Leaky Cauldron.

Petunia and Dudley wavered when they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, closing their eyes as dizziness washed over them. When she could talk, Petunia said shakily, "Please, never do that again."

Giggling at her family's reaction, Natalia acquiesced, "Okay, Aunt Petunia, next time I'll go easy on you." Leading them to the back of the pub, Natalia stopped in the back alley and walked up to the brick wall. Raising her hand that had her staff that was transfigured into a ring on it, she tapped the wall with a finger and stepped back to watch as the wall formed a doorway.

"That's wicked," Dudley breathed, watching in awe as the wall disappeared.

"That's magic," Natalia said smiling happily. Grabbing her aunt and cousin's hands, she led them through the crowd of wizards and witches to a tall white building called Gringotts. Pulling them into the bank, she led them over to an almost empty station. "This is Gringotts Wizarding Bank, run by goblins. Most wizards believe goblins to be vile and vicious Dark creatures but they are actually some of the smartest creatures in the magical world. They don't bow down to wizards, especially after the Goblin Wars."

When they stepped up in front of the goblin working at the station, the goblin sneered, "How can I help you?"

"_**I would like to visit vault 23 and my Potter vault, please**_," Natalia asked politely in Gobbledegook, shocking the goblin and causing him to look down at her hands which bore the heir rings of her parents.

"_**You will need a key for the Potter vault and blood verification for vault 23, Miss Potter**_," the goblin, Griphook, said politely. "_**Would you like your transactions from vault 23 to be confidential**_?"

"_**Yes, please. I don't want anyone to know about me having access to that particular vault**_," Natalia said firmly.

"_**Very well, Lady Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Slytherin**_," Griphook said, bowing his head respectfully. "Slipknot, show Miss Potter and her family to her vaults."

"_**May your halls overflow with riches, Master Griphook**_," Natalia said before they followed the goblin out of the room and down to where the vaults were located. Handing the key her 'uncle' Merlin had taken from the Potters' to the goblin, Natalia, Petunia and Dudley watched as the vault door swung open, revealing three small piles of galleons, sickles, and knuts. Scoffing at the meager amount of money left by her biological parents, Natalia put all of it in an endless pouch Slipknot had given her. "Mr. Slipknot, out of curiosity, how much a difference is my vault compared to my twin's?"

"Normally we don't disclose such information but since you are family, your brother's vault has at least triple the amount yours does," Slipknot answered, sneering slightly.

"Figured so," Natalia muttered under her breath. Speaking up she asked, "I thought that the heir is entitled to more money than any other sibling?"

"They are," Slipknot answered, looking at Natalia like she was stupid. "Therefore, Mr. Potter has more money than you."

"Then that is wrong, Mr. Slipknot, as I'm the oldest," Natalia said politely. "I was born seconds before midnight while my brother was born at two minutes past midnight, thus making me older."

Frowning, Slipknot said, "We will have to talk to the Head Goblin Snagtooth if that is the case."

"I don't want to cause you any undo trouble, Mr. Slipknot," Natalia said sincerely, shocking the goblin. "I have no interest in taking the Potters' money, it has no use to me and will most likely cause problems for me. I simply wished to correct what the Head Goblin was told, no more."

Nodding in acceptance, Slipknot said, "I will let him know of this development, and please call me Slipknot as Mr. makes me feel old."

Giggling, Natalia said, "Thank you, Slipknot, and please call me Natalia. May we move on to the other vault I wish to visit?"

"Yes, we may," Slipknot said, gesturing for them to get back in the cart. When they came to a stop outside vault 23, Slipknot looked at Natalia in disbelief before looking down at the rings on her fingers. Getting out of the cart, he bowed towards Natalia and said, "Vault 23, Lady Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Slytherin."

"Please, Slipknot, just call me Natalia," Natalia pleaded, stepping off the cart and kneeling in front of Slipknot. Placing her hand on his small shoulder she said softly in Gobbledegook, "_**Do not bow to me, my friend. I do not see you or your brethren as beneath me as many others do, I see you as my equal. For too many years, your kind has been treated as inferior by my kind and I do not wish to sink to their level by doing the same. My parents, the Founders of Hogwarts, and my mentor, Merlin, have taught me better than such acts. From now on, as long as I and my family live, I will always be available if you should ever need my aide. All I ask is the same loyalty in return**_."

Bowing his head respectfully, Slipknot vowed, "_**I accept your oath and in return, give my own that I shall always be available if you or your family should ever need me**_."

After he finished, two bright lights of white surrounded the witch and goblin for a few seconds before disappearing, showing the oaths had been accepted by the other.

Standing from her kneeling position, Natalia walked to the vault door and placed both hands over two different coat of arms; a snake and badger entwined and an eagle and lion entwined. Placing her left hand with the Hufflepuff and Slytherin rings on it over the snake and badger, and her right with the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw rings over the eagle and lion, Natalia felt as the magic infused with the vault flowed into her hands, testing her blood. Hearing as the vault unlocked with a soft click, Natalia lowered her hands and stepped back, watching as the vault door disappeared.

The inside of the vault was completely different than that of a normal vault. This vault opened to an empty room with five doors with the words 'Money', 'Weapons', 'Jewels/Gems', 'Heirlooms', and 'Library'. Opening the door labeled 'Money', Natalia quickly grabbed some more galleons before closing it again. Stepping inside the door marked 'Weapons', Natalia grabbed her dad's dagger and looked around for her father's sword. Frowning when she couldn't find it, she turned to Slipknot. "Where is Gryffindor's Sword? It should still be in here as no one of Gryffindor heritage knew about this vault."

"We do not know where it is, Natalia," Slipknot said apologetically. "We've looked for it but it was never found."

"I guess I'll have to find it later then," Natalia mumbled, closing the door to the 'Weapons' room. Skipping the 'Jewels/Gems' room, Natalia opened the 'Heirlooms' door and stepped inside. Smiling when she saw her family's old possessions, Natalia grabbed her mother's necklace with an eagle pendant, her mum's bracelet with a badger, snake, lion and eagle, and finally one of her father's bracelets with a ruby gem, lion and griffin. Looking around for anything else she might want, Natalia noticed that her dad's locket wasn't there and neither was her mother's diadem. Frowning, she filed that away for later and left the room. Going into the 'Library', she quickly grabbed some books on magical creatures and a first edition of Hogwarts; A History that updated itself whenever something important happened. Shrinking the books and placing them in an empty pouch and hiding her dagger on her body, Natalia walked out of the vault and got back in the cart so they could leave.

Back inside Gringotts, Slipknot stopped Natalia before she could leave. "_**Will you do me the favor of speaking with the Head Goblin and making the same oath with him that you did with me**_?"

"_**I will, my friend**_," Natalia said, following Slipknot after telling her aunt and cousin to wait in the lobby. She stopped and waited as Slipknot entered through a door that was labeled 'Head Goblin'. When she was called in, Natalia walked into the room and stopped when she was in front of a desk that an older goblin was sitting at. Bowing her head respectfully, she said in Gobbledegook, "_**Greetings, Head Goblin, I thank you for taking the time to speak with me**_."

"_**Greetings to you as well, I am told there is something you wish to discuss with me**_," the Head Goblin said questioningly.

"_**Yes, as Lady Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Slytherin, I would like to extend my friendship and loyalty to the Goblin Nation. I have seen how my kind has treated you as if you were inferior to us and I am disgusted. My parents and mentor have taught me better than to perform such acts.**_" Natalia said formally, making her sound older than an eleven year old. "_**I hereby swear that for as long as my family and I live, that we shall be loyal and always available to the Goblin Nation should they ever need aide or assistance and ask in return for the same loyalty and availability should my family or I ever need it**_."

The Head Goblin listened in shock as the heir of the Founders of Hogwarts swore loyalty, friendship and aide to the Goblin Nation. Getting over his shock, the Head Goblin spoke after Natalia finished, "_**As Head Goblin of the Goblin Nation, I accept and pledge the loyalty, friendship and availability of aide of the Goblin Nation to the heir of the Founders of Hogwarts, Lady Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Slytherin, and her family should they ever need it**_."

Like before, two white lights glowed brightly as they surrounded Natalia and the Head Goblin as they accepted the other's oath before disappearing.

Smiling toothily, the Head Goblin said, "As we are now friends, you may call me Snagtooth."

"As long as you do me the same courtesy and call me Natalia," Natalia said politely, smiling at the goblins. After leaving and going back to the lobby, Natalia grabbed her aunt and cousin's hands again and led them out of the bank towards _Madame Milkins Robes For All Occasions_.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the third chapter..Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

"Hello, dearie, are you a Hogwarts student?" a female voice called from a back room.

"Yes, ma'am, I need some plain black robes and also some everyday robes, please," Natalia said politely, watching as an older witch appeared behind the counter.

"Okay, lets get you measured then, Miss.." the witch said, trailing off at the end.

"Potter, Natalia Potter," Natalia said, holding her hand out to the witch.

The witch looked shocked for a second before gripping Natalia's hand. "I didn't know the Potters' had another child besides Harry. I'm Madame Milkin, by the way."

Following behind Madame Milkin to a back room, Natalia said evenly, "Yes, well, the Potters' didn't raise me. They left me to be raised by my muggle relatives." After getting fitted for her robes, Natalia paid for them and led her family out of the shop. Quickly getting her books, potion kit and cauldron, Natalia ushered her aunt and cousin into _Ollivander's Wands _to get her wand.

"Ah, Miss Potter, I was wondering when you would come in," Ollivander said as he came out from the shelves of wands. "I don't believe your brother has been in yet to get his wand."

"I'm sure they'll be by later, Mr. Ollivander," Natalia said, making her voice sound polite. "Can we just hurry and find my wand?"

"Of course, Miss Potter," Ollivander said, pulling a wand from one of the shelves. "Yew with a dragon heartstring core and hair of a female unicorn." Snatching it back after Natalia waved it and wands flew off their shelves, Ollivander said, "Nope, not that one."

Still not finding one after five more, Natalia interrupted Ollivander's mumbling. "Mr. Ollivander, would you allow me to try something?"

"Yes, yes, go ahead," Ollivander said, not really paying attention to the girl.

Rolling her eyes, Natalia held our her hand, palm up, and let her magic reach out to the wands. Feeling a warmth from the back and a warmth from a middle shelf, she whispered, "Come to me, wands." She watched as two wands shot out of the shelves and landed in her palm. Grabbing one with her left hand, she waved both wands, smiling as green and yellow sparks shot out of the wand in her left hand and red and blue sparks shot out of the wand in her right. Looking up at a shocked Ollivander, Natalia said, "How much for both?"

Staring at the wand in Natalia's right hand, Ollivander muttered, "It's curious that that wand chose you, Miss Potter. That wand has a feather from the same phoenix as the wand that gave your brother his scar, Miss Potter. And the wand in your left hand is a combination of Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff's wands. Together, that will be 14 galleons."

Handing the wandmaker the money, Natalia said, "I wish to keep the core of the wand in my right hand a secret, Mr. Ollivander. Also, I want the wand in my left hand kept a secret also, as it is very rare for a person to have two wands."

"Of course, Miss Potter, but I am under an oath to tell Albus Dumbledore that the brother wand of the Dark Lord's has been sold," Ollivander admitted, looking into Natalia's emerald eyes.

"And you may tell him but my name does not have to pass your lips unless it is of your free will," Natalia said coolly before turning and walking out of the shop with her aunt and cousin following. Walking into the pet store, she walked around the shop to find an owl. Feeling a pull towards a darkened area of the shop, Natalia walked to that area and looked around. Seeing a pair of glowing green eyes from a darkened corner above her head, Natalia cocked her head to the side and held out her arm to the creature. She smiled in surprise as a pure black phoenix flew down and landed on her arm, trilling softly.

(You're beautiful,) Natalia trilled softly to the phoenix. (What's your name?)

(I am Akeisha, hatchling,) the phoenix trilled, moving closer to Natalia. (What is your name, hatchling?)

(Natalia Potter, though I have other titles as well,) Natalia trilled. (Will you do me the honor of becoming one of my bonded?)

(What other creatures are you bonded to, Natalia?) Akeisha trilled questioningly.

(I have a basilisk and a female ice wolf cub,) Natalia trilled in answer. (I am a parselmouth and shadowmouth, as Breeze calls it.)

(I will become your bonded, but I ask that my eggs that I have hidden be able to come with us. They still have a while before they hatch,) Akeisha trilled softly, nipping lightly at Natalia's ear.

(That is acceptable, Akeisha,) Natalia trilled, walking to the front of the shop to pay for her new phoenix. Stopping in front of the counter, she asked the shopkeeper, "How much for this phoenix?"

"Nothing, she just showed up this morning and isn't listed in inventory," the shopkeeper said, smiling at Natalia. "I figured she was waiting for someone."

"Thank you, sir," Natalia said before turning and walking out of the shop with her aunt and cousin. Ignoring the stares from passing witches and wizards, Natalia led her family to a café so they could eat some lunch. Letting Akeisha hop off her arm onto the table, Natalia held her left hand out for Akeisha to perform the bonding ritual. Gritting her teeth when her palm was cut open, Natalia watched as Akeisha cut her talon and pressed their bleeding wounds together. A brief, white light surrounded where their wounds were pressed together before disappearing and their wounds closed, leaving only a star shaped scar behind.

"_Are you alright, Natalia_?" Akeisha asked mentally, rubbing her head against Natalia's hand.

"_I'm alright, Akeisha,_" Natalia answered, petting her hand down Akeisha's back soothingly. "_If you want, you can leave to go get your eggs and take them to my room at my temporary home._"

Akeisha trilled her thanks before disappearing in a flash of black flames. Shaking her head at the flames, Natalia turned to her aunt and cousin. "Have you two enjoyed the day so far?"

"This is the best, Nat," Dudley said excitedly, smiling. "Thanks for letting me tag along."

"No worries, Dud, we're family and I'd do anything for my family," Natalia said, smiling at Dudley's childlike innocence. Natalia didn't get much of a childhood, what with training and learning what she did, but she's never regretted what's happened so far. If anything, being trained has made Natalia appreciate the moments when she can be just a regular eleven year old without a care in the world.

"Petunia, what are you doing here?" a female voice from behind Natalia asked in surprise.

Natalia scowled slightly, cursing under her breath as she changed her appearance to make her look like Lily and James' daughter. Her eyes stayed the same but her facial structure changed just enough to make her look like a mix between her biological parents and her hair gained a red tint to it.

"I'm here with my niece, Natalia," Petunia said coolly, glaring at her sister. "You know, the daughter you abandoned on my doorstep when she was one and has been living with me since then."

Natalia, seeing Dudley's mouth open and his confused look, quickly moved to cover his mouth and whisper in his ear, "I know I didn't stay with you and your mum but the Potters' don't know that. They need to believe that I've lived with you my whole life." Seeing Dudley nod, Natalia removed her hand and sat back in her seat, ignoring everyone else.

"We didn't abandon Natalia, Petunia," Lily said softly. "We couldn't take care of her since Harry needed more attention."

"Oh? And what about Rose and Jamie?" Petunia asked sharply. "You can take care of them but not your oldest?"

Frowning, Natalia turned to look behind her at the Potter family. Her expression hardened when she saw her twin, Harry, dressed in expensive clothing while two younger kids, a twin boy and girl, were dressed in what looked to be rags. Harry was between their parents while the two younger twins were a few feet behind them, separated from their family. Standing, and smirking when she saw she was a few inches taller than Harry, Natalia walked around her family to stand in front of the younger twins.

Kneeling down, she said softly, "Hey there, younglings, what are your names?"

"I'm Rose, this is my twin brother Jamie," the little girl said shyly, averting her eyes to the ground. "Who are you?"

"I'm Natalia, but you can call me Nat," Natalia said, smiling to put her younger siblings at ease. "I'm your older sister, Harry's twin. You two want to join me with our aunt and cousin?"

Both twins nodded excitedly, each grabbing one of Natalia's hands. Leading the twins to the table, Natalia continued to ignore the other Potters' as she pulled out two chairs for the twins to sit in. Looking at her aunt she asked, "Do you mind if they join us, Aunt Petunia?"

Smiling, Petunia said, "They can join us, Nat. They are family after all."

"Are you just going to ignore the rest of us, Natalia?" James asked angrily.

Turning, Natalia raised an eyebrow at her biological father and said, "I was planning on it, Mr. Potter. I see no reason why I should speak to you as you abandon me, therefore I have no reason to acknowledge you as someone I should pay attention to."

"But I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, you can't ignore me," Harry said arrogantly, glaring at his twin.

Snorting, Natalia said, "You are nothing but a spoiled brat that has everything you want handed to you. I can ignore you if I want."

"You will not talk to your brother like that," Lily snapped at her daughter. "He is a very important person and deserves your respect."

"That brat doesn't deserve an ounce of my respect, Mrs. Potter," Natalia said coolly, glaring at the redhead. "You do not tell me what to do, you gave up that right when you abandoned me." Standing, she turned to Petunia, "Can we continue with our shopping, Aunt Petunia? There are a few more things I want to pick up."

"Of course, Nat," Petunia said, standing along with Dudley as Natalia placed some galleons on the table.

Looking at her younger siblings, Natalia asked, "Do you want to go with us? Aunt Petunia doesn't mind." When they nodded, Natalia looked at her parents and said, "Rose and Jamie are going to come with us, since you need to focus more on Harry there."

Petunia shook her head when her sister and her husband nodded their heads and walked off with Harry. She couldn't believe how Lily was treating her kids, openly favoring one while ignoring the others.

Scoffing, Natalia grabbed her siblings hands and led them to a nearby store that sold both wizard and muggle clothing. Smiling down at them she said, "You two go pick out what clothes you want and then come find me, okay?"

Rose and Jamie nodded happily, having never been given attention like this before and relishing it. Both twins made their way to the muggle half of the store, picking out pants and shirts with designs on them. When they couldn't hold anymore, they went to find their older sister.

Natalia laughed when she saw the amount of clothes the twins picked out, knowing her parents had never paid them any attention. Taking the clothes from their arms, she said, "Go find some cloaks and robes to wear." Placing the clothes on the counter, Natalia pulled her hair up into a ponytail, uncovering her scar on her neck. Looking up when she heard a soft gasp, she saw the young woman behind the counter looking at her neck. Sighing, Natalia said, "Is my scar really that fascinating to look at?"

The young woman blushed in embarrassment as she mumbled, "It's just that I've never seen a scar shaped like that."

"Compared to my twin brother's, I think mine is more unique," Natalia said in a teasing tone. "Before you ask, my brother is Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived."

"How did you get your scar?" the woman asked curiously. "Oh, my name is Alice."

"Nice to meet you Alice, I'm Natalia," Natalia said politely, surprised that Alice didn't ask about her brother. "I got my scar the night the Dark Lord attacked."

"Nat, we're done," Rose said from behind Natalia, her and Jamie holding two cloaks and two robes.

Taking the cloaks and robes from the twins, Natalia asked, "Do you two want anything else? If so, get it and I'll buy it for you."

"Can we get some books and toys? Mum and dad never get us anything," Jamie asked, speaking for the first time.

Smiling at her younger brother, Natalia said, "You can get whatever you want, Jamie. No matter how much it costs or what it is, if you want it then get it."

Jamie ran up and hugged his older sister tightly, happy that he and his twin sister could finally get something they wanted. "Thank you, Nat."

"No problem, little brother," Natalia said softly, ruffling Jamie's hair playfully. "Go get what you want." Smiling when the twins ran off again, Natalia put the cloaks and robes with the other clothes.

"They're your younger siblings?" Alice asked as she started ringing up Natalia's purchases.

"Yes, they are," Natalia said affectionately. "Our parents pay so much attention to the Brat-Who-Lived that they forget about the younger ones."

"What about you? Do they forget about you too?" Alice asked curiously.

"I don't live with them, I live with my aunt and cousin," Natalia said softly. Pulling her pouch of money out of her robes, Natalia waited for her brother and sister to come back with their toys and books.

"Are you going to be able to pay for all this?" Alice asked, looking skeptically at the price so far.

Smiling at the older girl, Natalia said, "I'm sure, Alice. If the twins wanted something that cost over 100 galleons, I would gladly pay for it, just to see them smile." Turning when she heard the twins walking up to the counter, Natalia smiled when she saw they mostly had books with them instead of toys. Placing the toys on the counter, she asked, "How much is it, Alice?"

"Your total comes to 45 galleons 14 sickles and 5 knuts," Alice said, looking nervously at the younger girl who couldn't be more then twelve.

Nodding, Natalia dumped her pouch onto the counter, quickly counting out the amount owed and putting the rest back. "There you are, Alice. Thank you for the chat but we must be on our way."

Natalia wandlessly shrunk their bags and put them in her pocket along with her school supplies. Back with Petunia and Dudley, they walked around the Alley some, looking at the different shops before they ran into the Potters' again.

"There you are," James said impatiently, stepping forward. "Jamie, Rose, we need to get back to Hogwarts. Your mother needs to finish her lesson plans."

Standing in front of the twins, Natalia asked, "Can they just stay and ride the train with me tomorrow? I'm sure you'll be busy with Harry tomorrow."

James didn't even take a minute to think it over before he agreed, pulling Lily and Harry along behind him to the Leaky Cauldron.

Sneering at his attitude, Natalia turned back to the twins and Petunia and Dudley. "Can you watch them for a minute, Aunt Petunia? I need to go to one more shop and it isn't a safe place for little children."

Nodding, Petunia said concernedly, "Be careful, Natalia, and hurry back."

Natalia just nodded, changing her body to make her look like a woman in her late twenties. Changing her robes to black with a hood, Natalia pulled it up and turned to walk down Knockturn Alley. Ignoring the other witches and wizards crowding the street, Natalia made her way to a jewelry shop that specialized in Dark and stolen items. Stepping inside the shop and walking up to the counter, she asked coldly, "Do you know anything about a locket once belonging to Slytherin?"

The shopkeeper leered at her before he asked, "And what would a young thing like you want with Slytherin's locket?"

Glaring at the shopkeeper, Natalia took the glamour off her Slytherin Family ring, holding it up for the man behind the counter to see. "It's rightfully mine, as I am Slytherin's heir. Now what do you know about the locket?"

"The only thing I know is that some Death Eaters came in during the last year of the first war with the Dark Lord and bought it," the shopkeeper said. "I'm assuming the Dark Lord wanted it for something as rumor has it he was the heir of Slytherin."

"Names of the Death Eaters?" Natalia asked coldly, feeling anger flow through her at the news that the Dark Lord had her dad's locket.

"Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Rodolphus Lestrange," the shopkeeper said quickly, feeling a shiver of fear run down his spine. "The Lestranges' are in Azkaban but Malfoy got off."

"Thank you for the information," Natalia said silkily before turning and exiting the shop. Quickly making her way back into Diagon Alley, she morphed her body and clothes back to what they were and joined her family. "I'm done, lets go back to the house."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, after Petunia dropped them off at Kings Cross Station, Natalia, Jamie and Rose made their way to Platform 9 ¾. When they reached the barrier, Natalia told her siblings to hold on to her luggage trolley and together they walked through the barrier. On the other side, Natalia wandlessly and wordlessly shrunk her luggage and placed it in her pocket that had the stuff she'd bought for the twins. Grabbing their hands, she led them onto the train, quickly finding an empty compartment. Closing the door, Natalia pulled a small box out of her pocket, enlarged it, and opened it, letting a small blue and black blur jump out. Reaching inside the box, Natalia pulled out a curled up snake.

(I hate being in that box, especially when it's shrunk,) Breeze, an ice wolf, said as she walked around the small compartment.

(I know, Bre, but it was the only way to get you on the train. In this timeline, you're considered a Dark creature,) Natalia said, scratching her wolf cub behind the ears. Looking down at the snake curled in her lap, Natalia asked, _$How are you doing, Nyx?$_

_$I am doing fine, thank you,$_ Nyx hissed, a little annoyed at being kept in a small box.

Sighing at her familiars annoyance, Natalia pulled out a book on parselmagic from the box, opening it to the page she last read. Ten minutes later, the door to their compartment slid open and Natalia's twin brother stepped in arrogantly.

"Can't you go find another compartment, one that's nowhere near this one?" she asked in annoyance as she quickly hid her book.

"I'm the Boy-Who-Lived and I want this one, so get out," Harry said in a superior tone.

Looking up at her twin and his groupies, Natalia said coldly, "I don't care what you want, Harrison, go find another compartment."

"You can't talk to me like that, I'm an important person in the wizarding world," Harry said, scowling at his sister. "And don't call me that."

Rolling her eyes, Natalia said, "Get lost, boy wonder, I don't want you here."

"I'm going to tell mum that you're being mean and not letting me and my friends sit with you," Harry threatened, thinking he could get his way.

"Go tell your mother if you want, I don't care," Natalia said coolly, glaring at her twin. Sighing in relief when he left, Natalia waved the door closed again and put a strong locking charm on it using parselmagic, knowing that only another parselmouth could possibly unlock it.

Hours later when they reached Hogsmeade Station, Natalia let Nyx wrap around her stomach and Breeze disappear into the Forbidden Forest. Shrinking the box again and placing it in her pocket, the Founder's heir grabbed her siblings hands and led them off the train. Looking around for someone who could take them up to the castle, Natalia scowled when she saw no one there except a half-giant who was herding the First Years together. Pulling the twins close, Natalia shadow walked them to the front doors of the castle. Steadying them when the wavered slightly, she grabbed their hands again and pulled them out of the shadows. Stopping when the huge doors slowly opened, Natalia pushed her siblings slightly behind her as she watched an older witch walking towards them.

"Who are you and why are you not with the First Years?" the woman asked sternly.

"No one was at the station to pick up my younger siblings, apparently Lily and James forgot about them again," Natalia said, looking the witch in the eyes. "I didn't want them to have to wait so long to go to bed."

"Who are you?" the witch asked, curiously looking at the young witch.

"Natalia Potter, ma'am," Natalia answered politely. "As I don't think you are Professor Sprout, I'm going to hazard a guess that you are Professor McGonnogal, professor of Transfiguration, Deputy Headmistress, and Head of Gryffindor House."

Gasping softly when she heard Natalia's name, Minerva McGonnogal listened in interest as the young witch named her and her titles. "Yes, that is correct, Miss Potter. Tell me, do you know of the different houses? And which you wish to be sorted in to?"

"I know of the different houses, Professor," Natalia said, grimacing when the professor called her 'Miss Potter'. "As for which house, I'd say it's a tie between Gryffindor and Slytherin. While most of the current Dark wizards and witches come from Slytherin, it does not make the house evil. And Gryffindor has produced a few of those Dark witches and wizards but mostly those who are brave and stand up for what they believe in."

"While I hope to see you in my house, I'm sure the Sorting Hat will place you in the house that best suits you," Minerva said, smiling slightly. "Would you like me to take you to where your family is staying so that the twins can go to bed?"

"I would appreciate that, Professor, but please don't associate me with the Potters'," Natalia said, grimacing slightly. "They gave up the right to be my family the moment they decided to abandon me at my aunt's, with the exception of Jamie and Rose."

"I will remember that but you will still have to be called Miss Potter," Minerva said as they walked into the castle. Leading them up to the second floor, Minerva stopped them in front of a portrait of a girl in a pink dress. "Family Honor."

Natalia scoffed softly at the password, shaking her head as she followed her godmother into the room. Looking at the twins she said, "Lead me to your rooms, cubs."

Rose and Jamie grabbed their sisters hands and pulled her down the hall to their room. Passing two big rooms and another moderately sized room, the twins pulled their sister into the smallest bedroom that had two small beds and very little toys strewn about. Along one wall was a floor to ceiling bookcase overfilled with books.

Shaking her head, Natalia asked, "Let me guess, Harrison has the biggest room?"

"Yeah, mum and dad said that since he's more important, he deserves the biggest room." Rose said quietly.

Pulling her unregistered wand out, Natalia pointed it at the beds, enlarging them so they were queen sized. Enlarging the room slightly, she conjured more bookshelves and a small chest for the twins toys. Pulling out what she'd bought for the twins yesterday, she resized the bags and waved her wand, making everything go where it was supposed to. Nodding in satisfaction, Natalia turned to her younger siblings. "That should work for now, cubs. Now, it's late so get in bed."

After saying goodnight to her brother and sister, Natalia walked out of the room back into the living room to find her godmother. Seeing the older witch standing by the portrait hole, Natalia said, "They're in bed now, we can go."

Minerva nodded, walking out of the rooms with Natalia following. As they headed back to the castle doors, Minerva asked, "What did you do for the twins?"

"Yesterday, I bought them some new clothes, books, and toys. Whatever they wanted. They stayed with me that night," Natalia said, walking beside her godmother. "Then just now, I added a few things to their room so they wouldn't be so cramped. How old are the twins? I forgot to ask yesterday."

"They just turned four," Minerva said softly as they reached the front doors of the castle. Seeing Hagrid there with the First Years, she slipped into her professional mask. "Thank you, Hagrid, for bringing the First Years up. Miss Potter, please join your fellow classmates."

"Yes, Professor," Natalia said politely, moving to stand beside a round-faced boy holding a frog.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall the Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor house. The starting feast is to begin shortly. But before that you need to be tested and sorted into your houses. While you are here your house is like your family. Any good deeds done will earn you house points while any rule breaking will lose you points. Wait here I will return shortly." She said as she led them to a room to the side of the Great Hall and walked out of the door. The whole room immediately filled with noise everyone asking what the test was.

Sensing the boy next to her was anxious and nervous, Natalia placed a hand on his shoulder, "Relax, the only test you have to do is put a hat on your head and it'll look through your mind to see which house will benefit you the most. I'm Natalia, by the way. Natalia Potter."

"Neville Longbottom," the boy said nervously, slowly starting to calm down. "So all we have to do is put a hat on our head?"

Giggling, Natalia said, "Yeah, that's all. The hat looks through your mind to find your best traits, such as bravery, loyalty, intelligence, or ambition."

"I'll probably end up in Hufflepuff," Neville said sadly, his shoulders slumping.

"Hey there, Nev, there's nothing wrong with Hufflepuff," Natalia said comfortingly. "It just means you're loyal to a fault, something that's hard to find these days."

"Thanks, Natalia," Neville said, smiling at his new friend.

They looked up when Professor McGonnogal came back into the room. She looked at them, her eyes lingering on Natalia, before she said, "The sorting will begin shortly, so follow me."

Natalia and Neville walked together behind Minerva into the Great Hall, looking up at the ceiling with the other First Years. It was different from when she last saw it in her parents time, the ceiling now showed the nighttime sky. They looked back at Minerva when she started speaking again.

"Now, when I call your name, you will come up here and I will put this hat on your head. When the hat calls out your house, you will go and sit at that table." Minerva said loudly so all the First Years could hear her. "Abbott, Hannah!"

The hat was barely on the girl's head before it called out, "Hufflepuff!" Susan Bones was next, also being sorted into Hufflepuff. Natalia barely listened as Neville was sorted into Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy in Slytherin.

_About time the P's came around, _Natalia thought impatiently, listening as Pansy Parkinson was sorted into Slytherin. Finally, it was her twin's turn.

"Potter, Harry," Minerva called, barely resisting the urge to roll her eyes as the young wizard strutted arrogantly up to the stool.

Natalia watched in amusement as her twin seemed to be having an argument with the hat before the hat called, sounding annoyed, "Gryffindor!" Natalia snorted when she saw her godmother's eyes roll in exasperation.

"Potter, Natalia," Minerva called, eager to find out which house her goddaughter would be in.

Natalia ignored the whispers of the other students, walking calmly up to the stool. Catching her godmother's eye, she winked slightly and smirked. Sitting on the stool, she waited as the hat was placed on her head.

"_Well, who do we have here? Lady Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw Slytherin,_" the hat whispered inside Natalia's head.

"_Hello Elgie, how have you been?_" Natalia asked mentally, waiting patiently.

"_I've been looking through a lot of minds is how I've been, Lady Heir,_" the hat said. "_Can you lower your shields or should I just let you pick which house since you fit all of them?_"

Chuckling slightly, Natalia said, "_Though I love my mum and mother dearly, I don't think I'll fit the best in their houses. The choice is between my father and dad._"

"_Yes, you could do very well in both houses. Though for what will come, you'll be very cunning,_" the hat said thoughtfully. "_Maybe I should just put you in both houses, make you the first and only Slythindor._"

Natalia pulled the hat off her head and turned it to face her. "Don't do that, Elgie. You'd make me an outcast of both houses." Putting that hat back on and ignoring the stares she was getting from both the students and teachers, Natalia said mentally, "_Put me in my godmother's house, Gryffindor._"

"_Very well, Lady Heir. You shall be best in…_Gryffindor!" the hat said, shouting the last word.

Taking the hat off, Natalia thanked the hat and gave it to her new Head of House with a smile. Walking over to the Gryffindor table, she took a seat next to Neville. "Hey, Nev."

"Hey Nat, what took so long with the hat?" Neville asked curiously.

"Stupid thing wanted to put me in both Slytherin and Gryffindor," Natalia said, annoyed. "Wanted to make me the only Slythindor, which would make me an outcast of both houses so I told it to put me in Gryffindor."

"I'm glad your in Gryffindor," Neville said softly, blushing slightly. "You're the only friend I've had."

"I'm glad to, Nev," Natalia said, smiling at her friend. "And don't worry, we'll both have lots of friends by the time the year is over."

Both friends tuned out the welcoming speech, getting to know each other better instead. Natalia told Neville about being left on her aunt's doorstep and being raised as a muggle and Neville told Natalia about being raised by his grandmother, as his parents were both permanently in the hospital. When she heard the story, Natalia frowned that her friend's parents hadn't received any treatment. She knew from her training in healing that there was a potion that could revive victims of the Cruciatus Curse, whether the victim had been like that for a few days or a few years. Deciding to look into it later, Natalia glanced up at the Head Table and saw a greasy haired man next to another man in a turban glaring between her biological father and twin.

Turning to one of the older students, she asked, "Hey, who are the two professors with the turban and greasy hair?"

The older boy, a redhead, turned to Natalia. "The greasy haired man is Professor Snape, Potions professor and Head of Slytherin. The other in the turban is Professor Quirrel, DADA professor."

When Natalia looked at Professor Quirrel, she felt a sharp pain on the side of her neck, where her scar was. Frowning, her eyes became unfocused slightly to look at his aura and saw it completely radiating darkness. Shaking her head, she refocused her eyes and turned away from the man.

"Nat, you okay?" Neville asked in concern when he saw his friends worried expression.

"How long has Quirrel been working here, do you know?" Natalia asked, looking at the redhead.

"He just started at the end of last year," the boy answered, looking at the younger girl questioningly. "What's your name?"

"Natalia," Natalia said, leaving her last name off. "Yours?"

"George Weasley, beside me is my twin, Fred," the redhead said, holding his hand out.

Grinning, Natalia took George's hand, "You two seem like the pranking type, I'm sure we'll get along well."

The redhead twins laughed, nodding their heads, "You got some ideas for some pranks, Natalia?"

"Well first, we need pranking nicknames," Natalia said, looking at the twins. "We can't have everybody knowing it's us all the time."

"What did you have in mind?" Fred asked, looking at Natalia curiously.

"Well, my nickname is Shadow among my family back home," Natalia said, smirking as she remembered how she got that name. "Okay, lets see. Neville, since you look like the Herbology type, you'll be called Snare. Fred, you seem the potions type so you're going to be Venom. And George, you seem the Quidditch type, so you'll be called Valkyrie. Everybody agree with their names?"

"Oh yeah, get ready Hogwarts because here come _Mestres da Comedia_; Shadow, Snare, Venom, and Valkyrie," George and Fred in unison, grinning widely.

Chuckling at their antics, Neville and Natalia turned back to the Head Table as Dumbledore stood. "Now that everyone has been fed and watered, "Dumbledore started, looking out at the students. "The Forbidden Forest is as stated, forbidden. Also, the third floor corridor is forbidden to anyone who wishes to avoid dying a very painful death. With these announcements, I'd like to welcome all the new students and welcome back the old. Goodnight all."

The four friends slowly followed behind the other Gryffindors to Gryffindor Tower, talking quietly about what pranks they should pull. Natalia quickly departed from the group to go up to the girls dorm and pick a bed. Choosing the bed that was pressed against where the window was, Natalia smiled and pulled her trunk out of her pocket, resizing it and putting it at the end of the bed. The bed she chose put her apart from the other girls in the dorm so she got her own cabinet for her personal belongings. Putting harmless wards up around her bed and cabinet that would let her know if someone tried to look through her belongings, Natalia opened the cabinet and put her clothes inside. Pulling three photos from the bottom of her trunk, Natalia put them on the window sill inside her bed drapes. The first photo was of her mother, father, and Alex. The second had her mum, dad, and Elizabeth. And the final picture was of her whole family, smiling and waving at her.

Pulling her books from home out of her trunk, Natalia put them in her cabinet, charming them so that if anyone else saw them, they would look like muggle books. Standing back, she nodded, satisfied, and walked out of the dorm. Down in the common room, she found Neville, Fred, and George in a secluded corner.

"Hey, guys," Natalia said, sitting beside Neville. "What have you come up with so far?"

"It'll take a few days to get what we need but we decided on a school-wide prank," Fred started, grinning.

"Yeah so, we'll put a drop of potion in all the goblets in the Great Hall one night and the next morning, after about half an hour, the prank will take effect," George finished, a matching grin on his face. "But we will have to drink our goblets also, so nobody will know it was us."

"Okay, sounds like fun," Natalia said, amusement shining in her eyes. "But, on one condition. Don't prank Professor McGonnogal."

"Why not? We've never gotten away with a prank either on her or in her classroom," the twins whined in unison, pouting.

"Because she's my godmother and think about it, if she isn't pranked, she'll know we have more respect for her than the other professors, including Dumbledork." Natalia explained, looking between the twins. "Now, if she knows we respect her more then the others, she'll more than likely let us get away with most of our other pranks."

"You know," Fred started.

"That actually makes sense," George finished.

"You're a genius, Shadow," they said together, smiling at their new friend. "Okay, so we should have the ingredients by tomorrow night and it'll take another day for the potion to be done."

"So we're looking at the end of the week before we can pull it off," Natalia finished for them, looking thoughtful. "That'll work perfectly for us, since it'll be the weekend the next day and they can't trace it back to us." Natalia looked down when she saw a flurry of snowflakes, smiling when she saw Breeze sitting there. (Hey there, Bre, where have you been?)

(I was exploring the forest,) Breeze said, rubbing her head against Natalia's hand. (I found a nest of Acromantula, Centaurs, Light Unicorns, Wood Elves, and the entrance to the Seven Realms. Also, when I entered the castle, it had a serpent type scent to it.)

(The serpent scent probably belongs to dad's basilisk, Basila,) Natalia mused, scratching Breeze behind her ears. (The Acromantula nest I'll have to check out, and the Centaurs. The Light Unicorns should have had the knowledge of me passed down from their ancestors. I'm not sure about the Wood Elves nor the Seven Realms.)

(You could have Nyx search the castle for Basila, if it is indeed her,) Breeze suggested, whining slightly when Natalia's hand moved away.

(I guess so, as long as he is careful,) Natalia said. She looked up suddenly when she heard a throat clear, forgetting that her friends were there. Seeing their questioning looks, Natalia said sheepishly, "Guys, this is Breeze, one of my familiars. She's an ice wolf."

"Don't ice wolves only bond to someone who has the same elemental power?" Neville asked curiously, looking at his friend in surprise.

"Yes, which is why you can't tell anyone what type of wolf she is," Natalia said pleadingly, sighing in relief when her friends nodded. "Also, ice, shadow, and fire wolves are considered Dark creatures but that's not always true."

"You said she was one of your familiars," Fred started before George cut him off.

"So how many do you have and what are they?" George finished.

"I have three; an ice wolf, a snake, and a Death Phoenix," Natalia said quietly after putting up a privacy charm silently. "Breeze is my ice wolf, Nyx is my basilisk, and Akeisha is my Death Phoenix. But, you don't have to worry about Nyx, he can turn off his death sight."

"Alright everybody, it's time for you lot to go to bed," the Head Boy, Percy Weasley, said, interrupting the four friends talk.

"I'll see you in the morning guys," Natalia said as she headed up the stairs to the girls dorms with Breeze. Ignoring the other girls who were getting ready for bed, Natalia opened her drapes for Breeze to jump up on her bed. Grabbing her night clothes, Natalia headed into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her. Pulling her outer robes off, she unwrapped Nyx from around her stomach and put him on the sink.

_$Hey, Nyx, I need you to search Hogwarts for dad's pet basilisk, Basila,$_ Natalia hissed, stroking Nyx's head softly. _$Can you shrink and go through the plumbing to search for her?$_

_$Alright but I better get some tasty mice for this,$_ Nyx hissed before shrinking and slithering down the sink drain.

Shaking her head, Natalia changed quickly and left the bathroom, climbing onto her bed. Gazing at her family for a minute, she closed her eyes and fell asleep, feeling Breeze curl up behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, so here's the new chapter..Hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think!

* * *

Groaning when she heard her alarm going off, Natalia opened her eyes and saw it was 5:30 am. Lazily waving her hand to turn the alarm off, she sat up and yawned. Shaking Breeze awake, she whispered, "Come on girl, it's time to get up. We've got to train."

Getting out of bed, Natalia stumbled over to her cabinet and pulled out a black tank top and some black, baggy shorts and pulled them on tiredly. Going to her trunk, she pulled out a wooden staff, wooden practice sword, and two wooden practice batons. Holding the staff with her left hand wrapped around the middle, Natalia squeezed slightly, making both ends contract. Hiding the practice weapons on her body, Natalia pulled on some slippers and called for Breeze to follow her out of the dorm. Silently slipping out of the common room, Natalia shadow walked outside while Breeze disappeared in a flurry of snowflakes. Reappearing beside the Black Lake, Natalia slipped her slippers off and dropped her staff, batons and sword beside them. Stretching her legs thoroughly, she started jogging around the lake with Breeze.

Picking up her pace on her fifth lap, Natalia paced her breathing as she started running around the lake. On her last lap, she looked down at Breeze who was running with her. "You wanna race, Bre?"

Breeze gave a bark of acceptance and started running faster. Natalia grinned feraly and pushed herself harder, quickly catching up to her familiar. "Okay, girl, just like at home. Ten feet until we reach the finish line, you know what to do." Natalia dropped back some as Breeze ran faster, a few feet between them. "Now, girl!" Natalia called, watching as Breeze turned and breathed pure ice at her. Grinning, Natalia pushed a little extra strength into her legs and launched herself up in the air over Breeze's ice attack, holding her hands in front of her, palm open, and creating an ice slide that she landed on. Sliding down her ice slide, Natalia laughed lightly as she came to the end where a small ramp had been made, launching her into the air where she did a small flip and landed silently on the ground on all fours.

Catching her breath slowly, Natalia stood and moved to grab her practice batons. Closing her eyes and breathing in deeply, she slowly fell into the familiar movements of her katas that she'd learned from traveling with Merlin. As her body moved, Natalia stretched her senses out to her surroundings, feeling the creatures that lived in the Forbidden Forest and the witches and wizards inside the castle. Opening her eyes when she finished her katas, Natalia started going through her normal morning workout. About two hours later she finished, sweating heavily under the morning sun, and put her practice weapons away in one of her shorts pockets. Lifting the bottom of her tank top, she folded it up so the cool morning air could hit her glistening muscled stomach. Opening her eyes from when she'd closed them for her wind down katas, Natalia froze when she saw different magical creatures in front of her. It looked like at least one of every creature that lived in the forest was in front of her.

"It was foretold in the stars that the young Leader of the Light would come to Hogwarts during this dark time," a Centaur said before the gathered creatures bowed respectfully before Natalia.

"Please, do not bow to me," Natalia said softly, knowing they would hear her. "I may be the Lord of the Light but I do not wish for you to bow to me. When the time is right, I will rid the darkness from our world and make it so that everyone, be it a witch, wizard, or magical creature, is equal."

"Your words are spoken like a true Leader of the Light," the Centaur said as he and the other creatures stood tall again. "When you need us, we will come when you call for us. Be safe, young Lady."

Bowing her head in acknowledgment, Natalia watched as the magical creatures disappeared back into the forest. When the last one was out of sight, Natalia whispered, "I hope you have not misplaced your faith, my friends."

Grabbing her slippers, Natalia made her way back into the castle, silently making her way up to Gryffindor Tower. Casting a silent _Tempus_, she found it was 7 am. The castle occupants were just waking up. Slipping inside the portrait hole, Natalia headed up to the girls dorm to take a quick shower and change. Closing the drapes around her bed where Breeze was sleeping, Natalia grabbed her book bag and left the dorm, heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Stepping into the Great Hall, Natalia saw that it was empty of students and only her Head of House was at the Head Table. Taking a seat at the end of the table near the doors, she nodded at her professor in greeting and started eating breakfast.

Natalie looked up when she heard students entering the Great Hall, catching sight of her friends heading her way. Greeting them when they sat, Natalia looked up at the Head Table when she remembered the aura of darkness that Professor Quirrel had. Switching to her Mage Sight, Natalia stared at the man, noticing that the darkness was mainly coming from two different points; his left forearm and the back of his head. Looking at the professor beside Quirrel, Natalia noticed that Professor Snape also had a darkness in his aura that was centered around his left forearm. Shaking her head, Natalia switched back to her normal eyesight and turned to her friends.

"Hey, Venom," she called quietly, making sure no one would over hear. "Death Eaters, aren't their Dark Mark on their left forearm?"

"Yeah, that's the only place they've been found on Death Eaters," Fred said, looking at Natalia questioningly. "Why do you ask?"

"Up at the Head Table, two professors have a darkness in their auras that's focused around their left forearm," Natalia said, motioning towards Quirrel and Snape. "Also, I think there is something on the back of Quirrel's head. I just don't know what yet."

"We'll just have to keep an eye on them then," George said seriously, believing Natalia. Looking down the table, he said, "Schedules are getting passed out."

Natalia looked up when her godmother stopped behind the twins who were sitting across from her. "Morning, Professor."

"Morning, Miss Potter," Minerva said, nodding at her goddaughter. Handing Natalia her schedule, she said, "I hope you enjoy your classes and learn something. Merlin knows I could use someone who is competent in Transfiguration as James and Lily were only average and lets just say Mr. Potter isn't too well gifted when it comes to such things."

Chuckling at Minerva's subtle insult to her twin brother, Natalia said, "I'm sure I'll perform well in your class, Professor. I seem to have a knack for changing stuff into something else if I really concentrate."

Minerva only smiled, walking out of the Great Hall to set up for her first lessons.

Fred and George stared at Natalia in amazement, neither twin had ever heard their professor insult someone like that, even subtly. Nor had they ever seen her smile. Natalia Potter was officially their new hero.

Rolling her eyes as she and Neville walked out of the Great Hall to Fred and George's continued praise, Natalia snickered quietly as they headed to their first lesson, Transfiguration. Being the first ones there, Neville and Natalia sat in the front row, spotting the grey tabby cat watching them. Natalia cocked her head to the side, staring at the cat for a minute before smirking and winking at it. She snickered when the cat seemed to look at her haughtily, going so far as to stick it's nose in the air. Because of her being an Animagi and having Mage Sight, Natalia could tell if an animal was an Animagi or not.

Natalia looked around the classroom when the bell was about to ring, inwardly smirking when she realized her twin and Ron Weasley weren't there yet. Openly smirking when the bell rang and they still weren't there, Natalia waited for the show that would undoubtedly happen. Sure enough, Harry and Ron came bursting into the room a few minutes after the bell rang, looking around and sighing in relief when they couldn't see their professor.

"Oh thank Merlin ol' McGonnogal isn't here yet," Harry said, panting. "I thought for sure I'd of had to use my fame to get us out of trouble."

"Too late for that, Potter," Natalia said, smirking at her brother. "_Professor_ McGonnogal already knows you're late."

"Oh? And where is she, freak?" Harry sneered, glaring at his twin.

Raising an eyebrow, Natalia just stared at her brother. "You do know that calling me a freak, you are therefore calling yourself a freak as well. Actually, you're calling everyone in this room a freak, since we're all magical."

By that time, Minerva had jumped off her desk and changed forms in midair. "Misters Potter and Weasley, ten points each for being late and disrespecting a teacher. And another ten, Mr. Potter, for disrespecting a fellow student. Take your seats immediately." When both boys were seated, Minerva stood in front of her desk and started, "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

After listening to their professor's speech and writing down the notes on the board, the students started working on trying to transfigure a match into a needle. Looking around at the other students that were struggling, Natalia simply shrugged and visualized in her mind what she wanted to happen while waving her wand over the match. She watched, satisfied, as her match transformed into a shiny, silver needle. Looking around the classroom, Natalia sniggered to herself when she saw her twin's match disappear, only to reappear stuck inside his ear. Shaking her head, she turned to help Neville with his match.

"Okay, Nev, when you're changing one thing into another, it helps if you visualize it in your mind," Natalia said softly, encouragingly. "See in your mind what you want to happen to the match, visualize one end becoming the point and the other end the eye."

Neville nodded, closing his eyes and picturing the match in his mind, slowly changing shape to look like a needle. With the picture firmly in his mind, Neville waved his wand over the match, mumbling the incantation. Hearing Natalia's excited exclamation, Neville opened his eyes, surprised to find the match had changed into a needle perfectly.

"Good job, Nev," Natalia said excitedly, patting her friend on the shoulder.

"Congratulations, Miss Potter, Mr. Longbottom," Minerva said when she stopped in front of the pair. "You two are some of the only First Years that completed this assignment on the first try."

"Thanks, Professor," the two Gryffindors said together, smiling up at their Head of House. Minerva just nodded before walking back around the room, helping those who were having problems. Natalia pulled out one of her potions books she had gotten from her dad, searching through the index for the potion that could revive victims of insanity by torture. Smiling when she found it, Natalia quickly flipped to that section, reading over what the ingredients were and how long it would take to brew.

Grinning when she read it would only take a few days, Natalia decided to make it as soon as possible so her friend could get his parents back. Jumping slightly when the bell rang, Natalia shook her head slightly and put her stuff away as she listened to her godmother assign homework.

"I want each of you to write a 12-inch essay about what the assignment was today, with the exception of Miss Potter and Mr. Longbottom who actually managed to transfigure their matches." Minerva said sternly as her students packed up.

"It's the first day and we've already been assigned homework," Harry complained as the Gryffindors made their way down to the dungeons for their second class, Potions, with the Slytherins. "And from our own bloody Head of House."

"Quit whining, Harrison," Natalia sneered, overhearing her twin's conversation. "If you had actually learned anything from your supposed 'training' then you would of known how to transfigure the match into a needle."

"Shut up, freak, no one asked your opinion," Harry spat, glaring at Natalia. "And don't call me that, my name is Harry."

"We've already had this conversation, _Harrison_," Natalia said snidely, sneering at her twin. "You calling me a freak means your calling everyone in this school a freak. And your name is Harrison, you dolt."

The Slytherins around them snickered at Natalia's insult, appraising the Gryffindor who seemed to have a mind of her own and hate her twin brother.

"I'm telling mum what you said," Harry said smugly, thinking Natalia would apologize.

"Tell your mother what you wish, Potter, I don't care," Natalia sneered as they walked into the potions classroom. Grabbing Neville's arm, she pulled him to the opposite side of the classroom, away from the other Gryffindors and beside the Slytherins. Dropping down at the last table behind the Slytherins, Natalia smirked when she saw the other Gryffindors and Slytherins looking at them in shock and anger.

The class jumped when the door banged open, the potions professor stalking into the room, his robes billowing behind him. Seeing most of the students still standing he sneered, "Find a seat quickly. There will be no foolish wand waving in this class so I should not see it." Standing in front of his desk, he grabbed a piece of parchment and checked attendance. He stopped when he reached Harry's name, looking up to sneer at the arrogant Gryffindor. "Harry Potter, our resident celebrity. While you might get it easy with your other professors, Potter, you will not get it easy in here. You will work for your grade. Tell me, Potter, where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

"A bezoar's store?" Harry said arrogantly, earning snickers from the other Gryffindors.

Natalia groaned silently, mentally cursing her twin for his stupid answer.

"And what is the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?" Snape asked, smirking at the Gryffindor.

"One is more important," Harry guessed, soaking up the attention he was getting. "Though I'm sure you could ask the girl behind me."

Natalia groaned aloud this time, banging her head lightly against her table. Lifting her head, she shot a glare at her twin.

"Is there something you wish to add, Miss Potter?" Snape asked silkily, turning his glare to Natalia.

"Just that Harrison needs to learn when to keep his mouth shut, sir," Natalia said, looking Snape in the eye. "And that if he doesn't know an answer, to have the balls to admit it."

Snape's lips quirked slightly, as if he were going to smile, before settling into a smirk. "And do you know the answers to the questions, Miss Potter?"

"Yes, sir," Natalia said evenly. "Bezoars are found in the stomach of a goat and there is no difference between monkswood and wolfsbane, except their name."

"Very good, Miss Potter," Snape said, nodding slightly.

"Professor, can I ask you a question about a potion?" Natalia asked politely.

"You may, Miss Potter," Snape said, looking at the Gryffindor curiously.

"Why isn't the Reconcilio Potion used anymore?" Natalia asked curiously. "It was proven to awaken those who were comatose."

"The Ministry declared it a Dark potion about twenty years ago, Miss Potter," Snape said honestly. "The ingredients used in the potion come from dangerous, Dark creatures."

"But that's not true, the ingredients don't come from Dark creatures," Natalia argued. "They are just extremely hard to obtain."

"The Ministry declared the ingredients Dark, Miss Potter, and the Ministry would imprison anyone they suspect to be using anything Dark, be it potions, artifacts, or magic." Snape explained shortly before continuing with his lesson. "I will split you into pairs and you will brew a Calming Draught that you will turn in to me by the end of the period or it will be a zero."

Natalia stood from her seat, walking a few rows up to stand beside her partner, Pansy Parkinson. Looking at the Slytherin she asked, "You want me to get the ingredients?"

"Yeah, I'll start setting up everything else," the black-haired girl said.

Natalia nodded, moving over to the cupboard to get the ingredients they needed. Waiting impatiently for her twin to move, Natalia snarled, "Move Harrison, other people who actually know what they're doing need to get ingredients." When Harry refused to move, Natalia subtly flicked her hand to the side, wandlessly pushing her brother to the side, making him bump into a heavy-set Slytherin boy. Snickering at his predicament, Natalia quickly got what she needed and walked back to her station. "Bloody git."

"You don't really like your twin, do you?" Pansy asked, having heard Natalia's comment.

"What possibly gave you that idea, Parkinson? The fact that I call him Potter or Harrison? Or the fact that I insult him when I can?" Natalia asked sarcastically. Snapping her head up to look at the Slytherin, she said, "I'm sorry, Parkinson. I just really dislike having to spend any time with the brat. The only Potters I consider family are my two younger siblings, Rose and Jamie."

"Why only them? And why didn't anyone know that Potter had a twin sister?" Pansy asked, waving the apology off.

"The night Voldemort disappeared and he was declared the Boy-Who-Lived, my _loving_ family left me on my muggle aunt's doorstep," Natalia said, sneering the word loving. "Rose and Jamie weren't born yet and when I met them, they were dressed in clothes only slightly better than rags while my twin was dressed in the finest clothes money could buy. Rose and Jamie don't deserve what Lily and James have put them through, openly favoring one child while their other two children stand in the background. And this is all because of Dumbledore. He told my parents that I should be placed in my aunt's home since I would only be jealous of Harry's fame and special attention."

Pansy stayed quiet, stirring their potion as she thought about what Natalia said. She knew that even a pureblood family wouldn't subject their child to an abandonment like that, nor would they neglect their children. Pausing in her stirring, Pansy looked at Natalia. "Even a pureblood family wouldn't do that to their child, no matter what. We may seem cold when in public but behind shut doors, we're loving and warm when with our family. I can't believe I'm actually going to do this but, I have a feeling things are going to change around here with you." Pansy said softly, turning down the flame to let their potion simmer. Turning back to Natalia, Pansy held out her hand. "I don't know you that well but I think you're a good person, Potter. So I'm offering you my friendship."

Quirking her lips in a half-grin, Natalia took the offered hand in her own. "I accept, Parkinson, and I think you aren't so bad yourself. But please don't call me Potter, call me Shadow."

"Only if you call me Pansy," Pansy said, grinning slightly as they shook hands. Letting go, she turned back to the potion and grabbed a vial to pour some in to. Labeling the vial with their names, Pansy took it up to Snape's desk before returning and helping Natalia clean up their station.

Natalia inwardly smiled as she thought about her new friend. From what she'd seen and read so far, Gryffindor and Slytherin had a huge rivalry. It was so different from her parents time, where all the students were friendly no matter what house. She wanted to bring the houses back together, like they're supposed to be. Glancing at Pansy from the corner of her eye, Natalia asked, "Why does Slytherin and Gryffindor have such a big rivalry?"

"It's rumored that the houses became rivals when the founders, Salazar and Godric, got into a huge argument about who should be allowed to attend Hogwarts. Salazar didn't want muggle-borns to be allowed in while Godric believed everyone deserved the chance to learn," Pansy started as she finished cleaning off the remaining ingredients. "The other founders kicked Salazar out of the school and after a few years, he came back and built a secret chamber called the Chamber of Secrets. From then on, Gryffindors and Slytherins never got along and challenged each other in everything."

"Where the bloody Hell is all this rubbish?" Natalia asked incredulously, staring at Pansy wide-eyed.

"It's all in Hogwarts: A History," Pansy said, shrugging. "Also, Slytherin house has been believed to have only Dark wizards and witches come from it."

Shaking her head, Natalia muttered, "Nothing in that book has any ounce of truth to it. Who wrote it?"

"Dumbledore wrote most of it back when he defeated Grindelwald," Pansy said just as the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

Natalia packed up her stuff, her mind going over what Pansy said about Gryffindor and Slytherin becoming rivals. Walking beside Neville, they made their way outside for their first flying lesson. Natalia smiled excitedly, she loved the freedom that flying gave her.

"You look like you're about to burst from excitement, Shadow," Neville commented, smiling at his friend.

"Maybe because I am," Natalia replied, giggling. "I can't wait to be able to get up in the air and feel the wind against my face."

Neville just shook his head as they continued outside to the Quidditch pitch. Dropping their stuff near the bottom of the stands, Natalia and Neville stepped up beside two brooms, waiting for their flying instructor, Madame Hooch, to tell them what to do.

"Alright, step up to the left side of a broom, put your right hand over it and say up," Hooch said, her yellow hawk-like eyes watching the group closely.

Raising an eyebrow, Natalia held her right hand over the broom. Her voice was soft, commanding as she said, "Up." The broom flew up into her hand immediately, nearly vibrating in her hand. Smiling slightly, Natalia tightened her grip on the broom. Looking around she saw only one other person's broom fly up into their hand.

Later in the day, Natalia, Neville, Fred, and George were sitting in a quiet corner in the common room discussing pranks. Natalia smiled slightly at some of the pranks Fred and George planned to play on some of the professors. Especially what they wanted to do to Dumbledore.

"You guys are seriously going to make everything taste like lemon drops to him?" she asked incredulously, snickering at the mental image.

"Well, we wanted to make it so it tastes like vomit or something disgusting but we haven't found the right ingredients to mix together," Fred said, laughing along with his twin and Neville.

"So lemon drops will have to do for now," George said, finishing his twin's explanation. "Well it's late and we'll need to get a good nights sleep so we can fully enjoy our prank on Dumbles in the morning."

Bidding the boys goodnight, Natalia made sure she was alone before silently slipping out of the portrait hole. Gently closing the Fat Lady's portrait so as not to wake her, Natalia quietly made her way through the corridors until she reached the fourth floor and stood before a painting of a gryffin, badger, basilisk, and eagle. Smiling at her parents' Animagi forms, Natalia whispered in parselmouth, _$Founder's Heir.$_

Stepping inside the hole that formed beside the painting, Natalia looked around the room to see if anything had changed since she'd been there last. It looked exactly the same except for four portraits on the wall and a letter addressed to her on a table in front of the portraits. Looking at the portraits closely, Natalia gasped quietly in shock when she saw that they were of her parents'. Grabbing the letter, she opened it gently and read.

_Natalia,_

_While you are in your time, we figured you would visit this room as it is yours. We wanted to leave you something special so your dad placed our portraits in here for you, so you could visit us whenever you wanted. The portraits have our every memory of you, from the time you were brought to us until you left to go to Hogwarts in your time. Unfortunately, our portraits were taken before Alex and Liz were born. We wish you well, daughter, and hope you have fun even though we aren't with you._

_Love,Mom, Dad, Father, Mother_

Natalia smiled through her tears at her parents thoughtfulness. Looking up at the sleeping portraits, she decided to leave them be and visit another time. Folding the letter and putting it in her pocket, Natalia left her room and headed back to Gryffindor Tower to get some sleep. As she was walking past the tower that housed the Ravenclaw house, Natalia heard muffled crying coming from behind a closed door. Frowning she walked up to the door and carefully opened it, her eyes falling on an older girl sitting on the floor with her knees drawn up to her chest and her face buried against them as she cried softly. Kneeling down behind the girl, Natalia wrapped her small arms around the girl and hummed a lullaby she learned from her mother.

The girl stiffened at first when she felt arms come around her but quickly relaxed when the person behind her started humming an old lullaby softly. Wiping her eyes when she calmed down after a few minutes, the girl turned her head to look at the person holding her.

Natalia smiled softly at the girl when she turned her head to face her. "Hey there, I'm Natalia. What's your name?"

"Tonks," the girl said quietly as she eyed the other girl curiously. "What are you doing out this late? And how did you find me?"

"Tonks huh?" Natalia asked smiling. "I like it. As for being out, I was bored and needed to visit a place. As I was walking back to Gryffindor Tower, I heard you crying in here. Are you okay?"

Blushing in embarrassment, Tonks mumbled, "I'm fine, just some personal problems."

"You know it helps if you talk about it," Natalia encouraged softly, unconsciously rubbing Tonks' arm.

Sighing sadly, Tonks said, "I've been dating this guy for about two weeks. I thought he was different then the others, someone who likes me for me but he turned out to be just like every other guy I've dated. He only dated me because I can change what I look like and tonight he asked me to change into someone else."

"You're a metamorphagus," Natalia whispered softly, smiling at Tonks. "Are you a full metamorphagus or can you only change certain things?"

"I'm a full one," Tonks said smiling slightly.

Looking over Tonks' form, Natalia could tell that it wasn't her true form. Tonks had short, spiky pink hair with sparkling blue eyes. "You don't show your true form, do you?"

Tonks looked at Natalia in shock, no one knew that the form she used everyday wasn't her true form. "How did you know this wasn't my true form? And no I don't."

Smiling innocently Natalia said, "I don't think pink hair is a natural color. And most metamorphs change what they look like."

Tonks chuckled a little as she stared at Natalia. Breaking away from the younger girl, she stood and stretched before reaching down to pull Natalia to her feet. "Thank you for listening, Natalia."

"No problem, Tonks," Natalia said as they stepped out into the hall. Waving to Tonks, she turned and made her way quickly and silently to her dorm room.

The next few months passed quickly and before Natalia knew it, it was Halloween. Waking up to her alarm going off, the Founder's Heir sleepily reached out and turned it off. Throwing the covers off, Natalia slowly sat up, groggily getting out of bed and making her way to the bathroom. After a quick shower and changing into her workout clothes, Natalia grabbed her practice weapons and made her way out of her dorm and out of the common room. Stepping into the shadows, she shadow walked out of the castle to the Black Lake. Dropping her stuff, she stretched quickly before starting her jog around the lake.

A few hours later, finished with her workout, Natalia wandered through the halls on the fourth floor until she came to the portrait guarding her rooms. Hissing the password and entering, Natalia greeted her parents before walking into her personal potions lab. Stopping in front of a cauldron with a silvery potion in it, Natalia nodded in satisfaction and filled two vials of it. Labeling them with Neville's parents names, Natalia pocketed them and walked out of her lab. Saying goodbye to her parents, she walked out of her rooms back to Gryffindor Tower. Since it was the weekend and they had no classes, Natalia was going to give her friend his parents back. Ignoring the few students up, Natalia went up to her dorm and changed quickly as the other girls were just getting up. Dressed in black slacks, Slytherin green button up shirt, Ravenclaw blue belt with a gryffin and badger buckle and black boots, Natalia pulled her hair back into a ponytail with a silver snake clip and placed her secondary wand in the holster on her left forearm. Smirking in satisfaction, Natalia ignored the other girls' stares and walked out of the dorm room heading down to the common room where she knew Neville would be by now.

Seeing her friend seated in front of the fire, Natalia headed that way only to be stopped by her twin and his two friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. "What do you want, Harrison?"

"What the bloody Hell are you wearing Slytherin colors for?" Harry asked, glaring at Natalia.

"If you haven't noticed, _Harrison, _I'm wearing all the house colors," Natalia sneered. "I've got Slytherin green shirt, Ravenclaw blue belt with a gryffin and badger buckle. Now leave me alone, I've got stuff to take care of." Ignoring their spluttering, Natalia walked over to Neville. "Hey Nev, you got any plans for today?"

Shaking his head, Neville said, "No, I just figured I'd hang with Venom and Valkyrie."

"Well, now you do," Natalia said, grabbing his arm and pulling him up and out of the common room. Pulling his arm until they were outside, Natalia turned to her confused friend. "We are going on a little trip away from Hogwarts."

"But won't we get in trouble, Shadow?" Neville asked nervously, looking around them.

"Nope, 'cuz nobody is going to find out," Natalia said before turning and leading them further away from the castle. When she was sure no one could see them, Natalia turned back to Neville. "I know how shadow walking makes people feel so we're going to ice walk instead."

Neville didn't get a chance to reply as Natalia grabbed his arm tightly and they disappeared in a flurry of snowflakes. When he could feel his feet on firm ground again, Neville exclaimed, "That was wicked, Shadow. What was that?"

"That was my ice elemental ability, Snare," Natalia said smiling. Looking up at the building they arrived in front of, Natalia pulled Neville behind her into it. Pulling him into an empty lift, Natalia faced her silent friend.

Neville stayed silent as Natalia pulled him into a building he recognized as St. Mungo's. When they were in the empty lift, he asked stiffly, "Why are we here, Natalia?"

"Remember the potion I asked Snape about our first lesson?" Natalia asked. Seeing Neville nod shortly, she explained, "That potion can wake anyone up from a coma, whether they've been in it for a week, month, or year. It also has the ability to bring back those who have been a victim of torture. I made the potion a few days ago and I am giving it to your parents today so you can have them back."

"But Snape said the ingredients are from Dark creatures and the Ministry would arrest anyone who used anything Dark," Neville said, excited at the prospect of getting his parents back but worried about his friend.

"I know but those ingredients don't come from Dark creatures, Snare," Natalia said comfortingly. "Plus, no one is going to find out who made the potion except for the healer taking care of your parents. That way we both get away with it and nobody gets in trouble." By the time they had finished talking, Natalia and Neville were in the ward that housed his parents.

"You two seem to be a little too young to be wandering around by yourselves. Are you lost?" a female asked from behind Natalia and Neville.

Turning to face the woman, they two First Years glanced at each other quickly before Natalia spoke up. "We were just looking for my friend's parents room, the Longbottoms."

The woman, whose nametag read A. Tonks, looked between the two children before nodding. "Alright, young ones, just follow me and I'll lead you to the Longbottoms' room."

Breathing a sigh of relief, the duo followed behind the healer as she led them to a secluded part of the ward. When they stopped outside a door, the healer turned to the two children. "This is the Longbottom's room. I'm Andromeda Tonks, I'm assigned as their permanent healer. Who are you two?"

"Tonks? Do you have a daughter that goes to Hogwarts, a Seventh Year Ravenclaw?" Natalia asked curiously, noting slight similarities between her metamorphagus friend and the healer before them.

"Yes, Nymphadora goes to Hogwarts." Andromeda said, looking slightly shocked. "Do you both attend Hogwarts?"

"Now I understand why she uses her last name but honestly, Nymphadora isn't so bad," Natalia muttered, slightly louder than she meant to. "Um, yes we go to Hogwarts. I'm Natalia Potter and this is my friend Neville Longbottom."

"I wasn't aware the Potters had a fourth child, let alone two sets of twins," Andromeda said shocked. "Well, Miss Potter, Mr. Longbottom, I'll leave you two to your business."

As the healer walked away, Natalia said, "No one really knows anything about the Potters', Healer Tonks. At least not the truth." Turning, Natalia grabbed Neville's arm and pulled him into the room with her before silently casting a locking and privacy charm on the door. Turning back to Neville she said, "Nev, I need you to cast a body binding charm on them so I can pour the potion down their throat." After the elder Longbottoms were bound to their beds, Natalia dragged a chair between the beds and climbed on it so she could reach. Before pouring the potion down their throats, she warned, "After I administer the potion, they'll jerk around for a few minutes while the potion takes effect so don't worry. Keep the binds on them until they settle and then take them off."

Neville nodded, watching as his friend poured the potion down his parents' throats. Almost immediately, they started convulsing and the monitoring charms on them started beeping rapidly. He ignored the sounds of the door being forced open and Healer Tonks rushing in to find out what was wrong. The only thing he was aware of was his parents thrashing around and Natalia's comforting arm wrapped around his shoulder. After nearly five minutes, his parents stopped moving and became very still.

"Take off the binds, Nev," Natalia instructed her friend, watching as he instantly cancelled the binds. They, along with Healer Tonks, watched as Neville's parents slowly sat up, trying to get their bearings. Natalia held Neville back when he tried to approach the bed. "Wait a minute, Nev, we need to make sure they are fully healthy. Let Healer Tonks check them out."

Taking the hint, Andromeda slowly stepped up to the bed where Neville's parents were sitting. "Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom, can you tell me how you're feeling?"

Alice Longbottom looked up from where she'd been staring at the bed as her memory slowly came back. Seeing a woman who looked vaguely familiar, she asked hoarsely, "Who are you? Where am I? Where are Frank and Neville?"

"I'm Healer Andromeda Tonks, you're in St. Mungo's," Andromeda answered softly. "You've been confined in this ward for almost ten years, since November 1, 1981. Your husband is in the bed next to you and your son is behind me beside the door. Can you tell me what you last remember?"

"I-uh-I remember Frank and I putting Neville down for bed when the door to our house was blown open," Alice started, stuttering slightly as she remembered. "Four Death Eaters came into the nursery but only two attacked while the last two seemed to get into an argument. I remember Barty Crouch Jr. and Rabastan Lestrange immediately started cursing Frank while I stood in front of Neville's crib and watched as the last two, Rodolphus Lestrange and Bellatrix Lestrange argued before Rodolphus cursed Bella and put her in a body bind, forcing her in a chair and forcing her watch as he and the other two started Crucioing Frank and I."

"Are you saying that Bellatrix didn't have anything to do with torturing you and your husband?" Andromeda asked in shock, not believing what she just heard.

"Of course not, Bella wouldn't curse us," Alice said forcefully. "She came to Frank and I about six months after she was forced to marry Rodolphus, asking for help and saying that Rodolphus had forced her to join Voldemort by giving her an Imperio potion. Since Frank is a skilled Legilimens, he knew she was telling the truth and we helped her as best we could. In return, she volunteered to be a spy for us, passing on information of Voldemort's moves and such. The night of the attack, I could see that she was trying to fight off the effects of the potion and that's when Rodolphus put her in a body bind."

"Why didn't anyone else know about Bella being a spy?" Andromeda asked, fighting to keep her composure.

"Because we knew that there was a spy in the Order and we didn't want to risk Bella's safety like that," Frank answered hoarsely, speaking for the first time. He looked towards the door, his gaze settling on Neville and recognition flashing in his brown eyes. Standing carefully, Frank made his way over to his son and pulled him into a tight hug, tears leaking from his closed eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Natalia watched, smiling softly, as father and son hugged for the first time in almost ten years. She felt a pang of longing as she watched the family reunion, wishing she could have her family with her. She looked up when she felt someone stop beside her, locking eyes with Andromeda's grey orbs. "I assume you want to know how they woke up?"

Raising an eyebrow at the question, Andromeda answered, "Yes, I would. As far as I know, there isn't anything that can bring a person back from insanity."

"We actually weren't insane, Healer Tonks," Alice said from where she was hugging Neville. "I can vividly remember the Aurors coming and arresting the Death Eaters and soon after they left, Albus Dumbledore showed up. Since I was just barely conscious, I could only watch as a flash of light came out of his wand and surrounded Frank and then Neville before he did the same to myself."

"Healer Tonks, I suggest you do a diagnostic check on Neville for any magic blocks," Natalia suggested, looking at the healer. "It is very probable that Dumbledore put blocks on Neville's magic."

Nodding, Andromeda ran a quick diagnostic on Neville, finding at least four blocks on his magic. "Okay, Neville has the standard block put in place by parents to help reduce accidental magic but I found a stronger block that wraps around it so it wouldn't fade when he reached eleven years of age. In addition to those two blocks, I found two more that block almost half of his raw power and a block on most of his infant memories, which most likely has caused him some short-term memory loss. Would you like me to remove the blocks in place?"

"Yes, please," Frank said, barely containing his anger at what Dumbledore had done.

When Andromeda finished taking the blocks on Neville down, she turned back to Natalia. "Miss Potter, can you please answer my question from earlier? What was that potion you used?"

"First I ask that you not associate me with the Potter name, please," Natalia said politely before answering the questions. "The potion I used is called the Reconcilio Potion. The name literally means to restore, whether its consciousness, sanity, or something else. Because the Ministry declared it as a Dark potion, you wouldn't have heard of it. Actually, most wouldn't have heard of it since it has been somewhat lost through the ages as it dates back to the Founder's time. Basically the only ones who have heard of it are potion masters."

"If it is only known to potion masters, then how do you know of it?" Andromeda asked suspiciously.

Natalia just smiled innocently, not answering the question. Turning to the Longbottoms, she said to Neville, "We should be getting back to Hogwarts, Snare. I'm sure if we're gone for too much longer, we will be missed and raise the Headmaster's suspicion."

"What is today?" Alice asked curiously.

"It is Halloween, Mrs. Longbottom," Natalia answered politely, looking into the woman's blue eyes. "Today is the ten year anniversary of Voldemort's supposed defeat."

"Supposed defeat? Who defeated him?" Frank asked as he looked at Natalia.

"Yes, supposed defeat, Mr. Longbottom." Natalia said. "And Dumbledore declared Harry Potter as the Boy-Who-Lived, the one who defeated Voldemort." Conjuring a current newspaper, Natalia handed it over to her friend's parents for them to read.

Alice frowned as she read the article about the Potters', noticing it didn't mention Harry's twin sister once. "What about Harry's twin sister, Natalia? What happened to her? There's nothing in the paper about her."

Chuckling humorlessly, Natalia said mockingly, "Of course there isn't. Can't have the _jealous_ and _ungrateful_ Potter twin mentioned in the paper, what would the fans of the _Boy-Who-Lived _say?" Natalia stepped up before the Longbottoms' and mockingly bowed, "Natalia Potter, the forgotten twin, at your service."

"Shadow, you're not any of those things, especially not forgotten," Neville said, stepping forward and hugging his friend tightly. "What could you possibly have to be jealous of when it comes to the Brat-Who-Lived?"

Giggling at her twin's nickname, Natalia said, "Thanks, Snare. I needed that." Looking up at Neville's parents she apologized, "I'm sorry for my behavior, Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom. The Potters' are a sore subject for me and I tend to get a little mocking when it comes to them."

"There is no need to apologize, dear," Alice said pleasantly. "And please, call us Alice and Frank. After all, it was your potion that woke us up."

Smiling slightly, Natalia nodded to Alice and said, "I'll try to remember that, Mrs. - I mean Alice."

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you not like your family?" Frank asked as he sat on his hospital bed and pulled Neville into his lap.

"They aren't my family, sir," Natalia corrected automatically. "Yes, they brought me into this world but that is it. When Voldemort was defeated, they abandoned me on my muggle aunt's doorstep on Dumbledore's orders. They thought I would be jealous of Harrison's fame and the attention he would no doubt receive from Lily and James."

The adults in the room looked disgusted as Natalia explained what Dumbledore, Lily and James had done. Shaking her head, Alice said, "I can't believe Lily would do that to a child. Abandoning a child is the worst sort of crime a witch or wizard can commit."

"While I agree, I am perfectly happy with how my life has turned out," Natalia said honestly. Turning to Andromeda she said, "No one can know the exact way the Longbottoms' were awakened, Healer Tonks. It would be best to say that you had permission from Madame Longbottom to use an experimental potion to awaken them. Also, I suggest you contact the Director of the DMLE and explain to her the truth about the attack on the Longbottoms' that night and Bellatrix Black's innocence. And Sirius Black's innocence as well." Grabbing Neville's arm she said, "We must be going but I'm sure we'll hear from you soon, Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom."

Alice, Frank and Andromeda could only watch as Neville and Natalia disappeared in a flurry of snowflakes before they could say anything else.

Natalia and Neville arrived just outside the doors of the castle in a flurry of snowflakes. Natalia sniggered as she remembered the looks on Alice, Frank and Andromeda's face as they were leaving. She stopped suddenly when she heard her name yelled.

"Natalia! Natalia!" Rose yelled when she saw her sister appear on the front steps of the castle. Running with her twin brother beside her to their sister, Rose squealed excitedly as they hugged Natalia's legs tightly. "We missed you Natalia."

Kneeling in front of her brother and sister, Natalia hugged them to her tightly. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you two in a while, Rosie. How about I spend the rest of the weekend with you to make it up to you? How does that sound?"

"Will we get to play with Bre?" Jamie asked excitedly, gazing happily at his big sister.

"Of course, Jamie," Natalia answered, smiling at her brother. Standing, she picked both twins up and held them on each hip as she headed inside the castle with Neville following. Deciding to trust Neville with one of her secrets, Natalia led them up the stairs to the fourth floor to the portrait that hides her room. Stopping in front of the portrait, she turned to her friend. "Can I trust you to not reveal anything I'm about to show or tell you to anyone, Snare?"

"You can trust me, Shadow," Neville said seriously, gazing at his friend steadily.

Nodding, Natalia turned back to the portrait and hissed her password, hearing Neville gasp in surprise as the portrait opened up to allow them inside. Setting the twins down when she stepped inside, Natalia waited for Neville to step inside before telling the animals in the portrait to let her know if anyone was looking for her or Neville. Walking into the living room area, Natalia saw Neville staring in awe at the portraits of the Founder's. "Neville, I'd like you to meet Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin, my parents. Mum, Dad, Mother, Father, this is one of my best friends, Neville Longbottom. His family was attacked the night following Halloween ten years ago. Dumbledore put his parents into a coma-like state, passing it off as them being tortured into insanity by Death Eaters."

"You must trust him greatly to show him this room, Little One," Salazar said, smiling at his daughter. "It is nice to meet you, Neville."

"N-nice to meet you as well, Mr. Slytherin," Neville stuttered slightly, shocked.

"Please, call us Sal, Helga, Ro, and 'Ric," Rowena said pleasantly. "We don't much like formalities, young one."

Pulling her siblings to stand in front of her parents, Natalia said, "These are my younger siblings, Rose and Jamie. They're twins and are about four years old. Jamie, Rose, these are my parents."

"But I thought we had the same parents?" Jamie asked confused.

"We do but these four are the ones that raised me, not Lily and James," Natalia explained simply, kneeling in front of Jamie.

"So they're like your secondary parents?" Rose asked.

"Yes, like that," Natalia said smiling. Standing, she glanced between her siblings and Neville. "What do you guys want to do?"

Later that night at the Halloween feast, Natalia sat with her friends at the end of the Gryffindor table near the doors. They were in the middle of discussing pranks when the doors to the Great Hall were thrown open and Professor Quirrel came running in.

"Troll! Troll in the dungeons," Quirrel paused, breathing heavily. Before dropping to a dead faint, he said, "Thought you oughta know."

The hall erupted into terrified screams as the students jumped up from their tables and started moving. Dumbledore stood up from his seat and yelled, "Silence!" When the hall quieted down, he ordered, "Prefects, take your students to your common rooms immediately. Professors, come with me to the dungeons."

As the noise level grew again and Prefects started leading their students to their common rooms, Natalia stood on the Gryffindor table. "Headmaster, what about the Slytherins?"

Dumbledore stopped and turned to where Natalia stood on the table. "What about them, Miss Potter?"

"Their common room is in the dungeons, Headmaster," Natalia said loudly, causing most of the students to stop and turn back around to look at Dumbledore. "How could it possibly be safe for them to go to their common room when the troll is down there?"

Dumbledore just stood there, looking at Natalia like nothing was wrong. Before he could open his mouth, Minerva stepped forward, "As Head of Gryffindor, Gryffindor opens their tower to Slytherin house."

"As Head of Slytherin, Slytherin gratefully accepts Gryffindor's hospitality," Snape answered quickly before Dumbledore could deny the request. "Slytherins, follow the Gryffindors up to their tower and behave."

Natalia smirked smugly when she saw Dumbledore glare at her. Jumping down from the table, she started following the other Gryffindor and Slytherins up to Gryffindor Tower. Close enough to her twin, she overheard his and Ron's conversation.

"Harry, what about Hermione? She doesn't know about the troll," Ron said worriedly.

"Don't worry about her, Ron," Harry answered uncaringly. "She's just in the bathroom and that's not anywhere near the troll."

Natalia tuned out the rest of their conversation, inwardly cursing her brother for his selfishness. Breaking away from the group, Natalia turned and made her way down towards the dungeons where she figured Hermione would be. Covering her nose when a wretched smell reached it, Natalia ran when she heard a scream. Sliding around the corner of the bathroom's door, she stopped in shock when she saw the troll raising it's club before swinging it down and crushing the sink next to the one Hermione was hiding under. Pulling her secondary wand out, she cried, "_Congelacion!_"

The troll froze with his raised for another strike. Thinking quickly, Natalia levitated the club out of his hand and unfroze the troll before dropping his club on his head, knocking him out. Rushing over to Hermione she asked, "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm f-fine," Hermione stuttered, her hands shaking. "T-thank you."

Before Natalia could say anything, the door to the bathroom banged open and Professors McGonnogal, Snape and Quirrel entered the bathroom with their wands drawn. Hiding her wand quickly, Natalia stood and faced the professors. "It's not what it looks like, Professors."

"Oh? And what does it look like, Potter?" Snape drawled sarcastically.

Ignoring the use of her last name, Natalia said innocently, "Well, sir, the troll lost grip of his club when he raised it and the club fell on his head, knocking him out. Hermione and I were already in the bathroom, as we didn't hear the announcement made by Professor Quirrel, and were on our way to the feast when the troll came in and attacked us."

"That's not possible, Potter," Snape said coolly. "I saw you at the feast myself, as it was you that brought attention to the Slytherin common room being in the dungeons where the troll was located."

"Are you sure it was me and not my twin, Harrison? I'm told we look a bit alike, Professor," Natalia asked, her face the picture of innocence.

Minerva cut Snape off before he could retort. "It does not matter, Severus. Miss Granger, is what Miss Potter said the truth? Were you already in the bathroom when the troll entered?"

"Yes, Professor," Hermione said meekly, looking down at her feet in embarrassment.

"Very well, five points to each of you for sheer dumb luck," Minerva said, ushering the girls outside the bathroom.

As Natalia passed by Snape, she saw the leg of his pants were torn and his leg was bloodied. Glancing up, she briefly locked eyes with him before turning and walking with her godmother and Hermione. She looked up questioningly when her godmother stopped them outside the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Natalia, what really happened in the bathroom?" Minerva asked quietly.

"I overheard Potter and Weasley say that Hermione was in the girls bathroom. Weasley thought they should go look for her but Harrison said she would be fine and they continued to the common room," Natalia explained. "Not wanting to take the chance, I headed down to the bathroom and when I entered, the troll was about to crush the sink Hermione was under. I levitated his club over his head and dropped it, knocking him out."

"Why didn't you just tell Severus that? Why lie?" Minerva asked in confusion.

"Because I don't trust him yet, I don't know him," Natalia answered as if it was obvious. "How do I know for sure he is trustworthy?"

"Dumbledore trusts him," Minerva pointed out half-heartedly. "And why tell me? How do you know I am trustworthy?"

"Yeah and Dumbledore also has two Death Eaters working here," Natalia said seriously. "And who else would I tell if not my godmother, Aunt Minnie?"

"How did you know I was your godmother? The only way you could have found out was if Lily or James told you," Minerva asked in shock.

"I only talk to them when absolutely necessary," Natalia said dismissively. "And I have my ways of getting certain information."

Minerva just nodded to what Natalia was saying before stopping short. "What do you mean two Death Eaters are working here?"

"Snape and Quirrel, they're Death Eaters," Natalia said off-handedly. "Though something else is up with Quirrel, I think he's a host or something." Natalia didn't wait for Minerva to reply, she turned and pushed Hermione through the portrait hole after whispering the password. Stopping just outside the view of the common room, Natalia silently _Obliviated _the previous conversation from Hermione's mind and replaced it with their walk up to Gryffindor Tower. Making sure Hermione could stand on her own, Natalia pushed her forward into the common room, passing by her and heading up to her dorm room. Entering the dorm room, she ignored Pavarti and Lavendar, her roommates, and walked over to her bed. Standing in front of her bed, head cocked to the side, Natalia asked her roommates, "Has anyone been in here besides you two and Hermione?"

"Professor Evans was leaving when we came up here about an hour ago," Pavarti answered, looking at Natalia questioningly. "Why?"

"She tried to go through my stuff," Natalia muttered, looking through her trunk and cabinet to make sure nothing was missing or in the wrong place. Finding nothing wrong, she mumbled to herself, "The wards obviously stopped her but what was she looking for and why? Thank Merlin I've got glamours on my private books."

Putting up extra wards around her things, Natalia pulled back her bed curtain and climbed into bed before closing them again. Curling up around Breeze who was beside the window, Natalia stared at her family's pictures before slowly falling asleep.

The following months passed quickly with Neville getting reacquainted with his parents, who were said to have been revived by an experimental treatment, and the four pranking friends constantly pulling pranks on the Potters' and Dumbledore. So far a prank had been pulled on every professor except for Minerva, who was extremely grateful. Natalia kept a close eye on Quirrel, even following him one time when he went to the forbidden third floor corridor and finding out about the three-headed dog that was guarding a trap door. Immediately after, she overheard her twin and his two friends, Ron and Hermione, also known as the Golden Trio, talking about the three-headed dog whose name was Fluffy guarding something made by Nicholas Flamel, the famous Alchemist.

Having met the Alchemist on one of her time-jumps with Merlin when she was nine, Natalia immediately knew what Fluffy was guarding; the Sorcerer's Stone. She also knew that Nicholas and his wife, Perenelle, wouldn't trust anyone to guard something so precious to them, so that meant Dumbledore must have stolen it for some reason. With Christmas in a few days, Natalia decided to file everything she learned away until she had more information about why Dumbledore had the stone and where her twin and his friends were in figuring everything out.

Standing on Platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross Station, Natalia waited with her friends as their family's came to pick them up. She was laughing with Neville at a joke Fred and George had told when she saw Neville's parents come through the barrier followed by the Weasley family. Turning to her friends she said, "Looks like your families are here, guys."

"You sure you can't spend some time over? Mum and Dad would love to have you over," Neville asked again, hugging his friend.

"I'm sure, Snare," Natalia said as she pulled back from the hug. "I've already got plans for the holiday but I'll see you when it's time to go back to Hogwarts." Turning to the twins, she hugged them quickly and watched as they headed over to their family. Waving to Neville, Natalia walked to a secluded dark corner of the station and waited for everyone to leave.

"Now what is a little girl doing in a corner all by herself?" a cold voice asked from beside Natalia.

Turning her head, Natalia looked at the man and woman that had moved to stand beside her. The man was tall, with a cane, and had white blonde hair and grey eyes. The woman beside him was also tall but not as tall as the man. She also had blonde hair but not as light as her husband and ice blue eyes. Glancing at the signet ring on the man's finger, Natalia answered dryly, "I would assume waiting for her guardian to pick her up, Lord Malfoy. Much like you and your wife are waiting to pick up your son." Catching sight of a glamoured Merlin, Natalia pushed off the wall she was leaning on. "Now if you'll excuse me, Lord and Lady Malfoy, I must take my leave."

Walking toward Merlin, Natalia was stopped when a blur of green and black ran into her, hugging her tightly. Chuckling at her Slytherin friend's antics, Natalia hugged Pansy. "What's with the hug, Pans?"

"Is it not okay to give my friend a hug when I won't see her until we go back to school?" Pansy asked sarcastically when she pulled back.

"Of course it's okay, Pans," Natalia answered amusedly. Nodding at Draco beside Pansy, Natalia greeted him, "Malfoy, nice to see you again."

"Same to you, Potter," Draco drawled politely, inclining his head in greeting. "Pansy, we must go now as it's not wise to keep my father waiting."

"Malfoy, tell your parents Natalia Potter says it was nice to meet them," Natalia said before turning and walking over to Merlin. Grabbing his hand she said, "Lets go, I can't wait to see my family."

"I do believe you've gotten impatient during your stay here," Merlin said as he led Natalia to a dark corner. Making sure no one could see them, he opened a portal and stepped through, quickly followed by Natalia.

The Christmas holidays passed too quickly for Natalia's liking and before she knew it, she was back on Platform 9 ¾ once more standing in a shadowed corner watching as parents said goodbye to their children. She was twirling her wand between her fingers when she felt a presence come up beside her. Continuing to twirl her wand, Natalia looked up to see Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy again. "Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy."

"And you are Miss…?" Lucius asked, raising a pale eyebrow at the girl.

"Like you don't know who I am, Lord Malfoy," Natalia said calmly, looking into his cold grey eyes. "You would have done your research since the last time we…conversed."

"You should learn to respect you betters, Potter," Lucius hissed angrily, stepping closer to Natalia.

"I don't go by that name, Lord Malfoy," Natalia said evenly, meeting Lucius' gaze head on. "And as for my betters, I'm sure you don't mean yourself, sir, since you obviously aren't better than a muggle-born. What with following the half-blood hypocrite Voldemort. I would have thought that such a prestige pureblood such as yourself, you wouldn't bow down to someone with muggle blood running through their veins."

"You don't know what you're talking about, girl," Lucius spat angrily. "The Dark Lord was a pureblood, not some filthy half-blood."

"Do you even know his real name?" Natalia asked coldly. Not waiting for an answer, she said, "His name was Tom Marvolo Riddle." Drawing the words in the air between them so they could see them, Natalia waved her wand and explained, "He got the name Voldemort by rearranging the letters in his name so, Tom Marvolo Riddle became I am Lord Voldemort."

"You're lying, girl," Lucius snarled. "The Dark Lord was no half-blood, he was a pureblood. He is the Heir of Slytherin."

Natalia couldn't stop herself from bursting out into laughter, having to lean against the wall so she wouldn't fall over. Wiping her eyes as she chuckled still, Natalia said, "Oh Merlin, that is the biggest load of crap I've ever heard. Voldemort the Heir of Slytherin? I can't believe that idiot actually had the balls to claim such a noble house as his."

"Do not mock the Dark Lord, girl," Lucius growled dangerously. "When he rises again, I'll gladly take the chance to get rid of filth such as yourself."

Natalia just rolled her eyes, shifting her stare to look at Lucius' wife, Narcissa, and ignoring the arrogant pureblood. "You know I met your sister a few months ago. She was very nice, but didn't seem to have much faith in her family."

"Andromeda was never one to follow our parents' wishes," Narcissa said coolly, looking down at Natalia.

Natalia didn't get a chance to answer as the train horn sounded as it began to pull away. Watching the train pull away from the station unconcernedly, Natalia pushed off the wall. "Seeing as the train has left, it is time for me to go. Lord and Lady Malfoy, I'm sure we'll see each other again. Perhaps next year in Flourish and Blotts during Gildory Lockhart's book signing." Natalia didn't wait for a reply from either Malfoy as she called her phoenix to her, grabbing Akeisha's tail feathers as the death phoenix flamed them to the train.

Neville jumped, squeaking slightly, when Natalia suddenly appeared in a flurry of black flames. Holding his hand over his heart, Neville said, "Warn a bloke the next time you do that, Shadow. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry, Snare," Natalia said grinning. Putting up locking and privacy charms, Natalia turned back to her friend. "Okay, so you remember when I said there was something on the back of Quirrel's head?"

"Yeah, and we still haven't figured it out," Neville groused.

"Well, Uncle Merlin looked into some of Quirrel's past and he found out what was on the back of his head," Natalia said quietly, leaning closer to her friend. "Quirrel has Voldemort on the back of his head, Nev. Voldemort wasn't killed all those years ago, only temporarily disabled. And Dumbledore knows this, he knows Voldemort is inside Hogwarts. I think the old coot is setting up some kind of test for Harry, to see what kind of power he has."

"But Dumbledore is the Light's leader," Neville sputtered, looking at Natalia incredulously.

"Maybe so, but Dumbledore is manipulative and doesn't care who is sacrificed in order to achieve his goals," Natalia said seriously. "Look what he did to your parents. I'm not saying he is going dark but he is definitely uncaring about who is lost so long as he achieves what he wants." Seeing the skeptical look still on Neville's face, Natalia said, "Nev, because Dumbledore is Headmaster, he is connected to Hogwarts, which means he knows about everything important that goes on inside the castle."

"I believe you, Shadow," Neville said sincerely, leaning back in his seat as his mind processed what he'd just been told. The rest of the train ride was made in silence as the two First Years thought over everything they knew.

A few weeks later after dinner was over and the students retired to their dorms, Natalia snuck out of the Gryffindor common room and silently made her way to the third floor. Unlocking the door she stepped inside and closed the door quietly. Looking up when she heard growling, Natalia locked gazed with the middle head of the Cerberus. (I mean you no harm, Cerberus. I only wish to know that which you guard.)

(Why would one so young wish to know what we guard?) a deep, growling voice asked.

(There is another in the castle that wishes to steal it, Great One. I simply wish to know if what you guard is truly what I believe it to be, Nicholas Flamel's Philosopher's Stone.) Natalia answered softly, her voice radiating respect and politeness.

The three heads debated for a moment before the middle one spoke again. (We will allow you passage, young one. But in order to find that which you seek, you will face other challenges.)

Natalia bowed to the three headed dog, (I thank you for your passage, Great One, and your warning.) Straightening, Natalia walked forward to the trap door the Cerberus uncovered, opening it and jumping into the hole. Landing on something soft, Natalia felt it begin to move, wrapping around her wrists and legs. Realizing it was Devil's Snare, she relaxed completely and easily slipped through the plant. Landing on her feet, Natalia walked into the next room that was filled with flying keys. Ignoring the flying objects, Natalia moved to the door and placed both hands on it, letting some of her power seep into it, causing it to open. Smirking, she walked through the open door onto the next challenge. Seeing the oversized chessboard, Natalia decided to bypass the challenge, changing into her eagle form and flying over the board. Changing back when she landed, she opened the next door and walked inside. Seeing the table with potion ingredients and black flames in the way of the next door, Natalia ignored the table and walked into the flames, knowing she wouldn't be harmed since she was an ice mage.

Stepping inside the next room, Natalia saw a large mirror in the middle of the circular room with stone pillars surrounding it. Walking up to the mirror, she gazed back at the reflection that showed her surrounded by her family and friends. Smiling, Natalia reached out and touched the reflection of her parents. Shaking her head, Natalia focused on the Philosopher's Stone, thinking hard about the red stone. She watched as her reflection put a hand inside her pocket before pulling it out again, holding the red stone. Feeling a weight settle in the same pocket, Natalia reached her hand inside it and wrapped her fingers around the object. Pulling her hand out again, Natalia smiled when she saw the Philosopher's Stone in her hand. Changing her sight to Mage Sight, she saw that it was the real Elixir of Life before changing her sight back to normal. Pocketing the stone again, Natalia closed her eyes and focused on her dorm room, disappearing in a flurry of snowflakes.

The next morning, Natalia headed up to the Owlery after her morning workout. Last night she'd written out a letter to her old friend, Nicholas Flamel, to ask him about the stone that kept him and his wife, Perenelle, alive. Finding a beautiful snowy owl, Natalia walked up to her. Rubbing a finger over the owl's beak she asked softly, "Hey there, girl. Can you take this letter to someone for me?"

The owl hooted softly, sticking her leg out for the letter. Tying the letter to the owl's leg, Natalia whispered, "Can you take this to Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel, please? It's important."

The snowy owl hooted again before taking off to deliver the letter. From the shadows of the Owlery, a figure stepped forward and asked, "How do you know the Flamel's, Miss Potter?"

"What makes you think I know them, Professor Quirrel?" Natalia asked coolly as she turned around.

"The fact that you s-sent them a letter, Miss Potter," Quirrel said, stuttering slightly.

"I don't know them, Professor," Natalia lied smoothly. "I was simply curious about how Mr. Flamel came to be an Alchemist. I sent them a letter to ask if they had any advice about rewarding jobs for the future." Glancing at the clock above the door, Natalia saw it was close to breakfast time. "Excuse me, Professor Quirrel, but it is about time for breakfast and I'm quite hungry."

Natalia walked out of the Owlery calmly, making her way steadily down to the Great Hall. She was just about to enter when she heard her name called.

"Natalia, wait up," a female voice called from behind the First Year.

Turning, Natalia smiled when she saw Tonks coming towards her. When the older witch was close enough, Natalia asked, "Hey Tonks, how have you been?"

Tonks grinned at the younger witch, "I've been good, Nat. I'm excited about graduation being near, but I'm going to miss you. How are you?"

"I'm doing okay, just waiting for this year to be over so I can go back to my family," Natalia answered honestly, smiling at her friend. "How has your mum been doing? I'm sure she's been really busy with her bosses and reporters wanting to know about the Longbottom's recovery?"

"Yeah, she's been going bat crazy trying to get them to leave her alone," Tonks said laughingly, her blue eyes sparkling. "She still wont tell anyone exactly how the Longbottoms' woke."

Natalia just shrugged, leaning back against the wall beside the Great Hall doors. "I'm sure she has her reasons, Nym."

"Yeah, maybe," Tonks said, letting her friend use the nickname. "Anyways, what will you be doing over the summer holiday?"

"I'll just be spending time with my family, and hopefully Jamie and Rose as well," Natalia said, frowning slightly. "What about you, Nym? Got any plans for the summer?"

"I'll be going into Auror training," Tonks said excitedly. "Ever since I was little and my mum's cousin, Sirius, came over and told me about being an Auror I've wanted to be one."

"I'm sure you'll be a great Auror, Nym," Natalia said honestly. "Lets go get something to eat."

Together, they entered the hall and went to their separate tables, ignoring those that turned to stare at them. Sitting next to Neville and the twins, Natalia asked, "What's up, guys?"

"Hey, Nat," they said, smiling at her. Neville locked eyes with Natalia and asked, "What are you going to do over summer break?"

"I'll be spending time with my family and Rose and Jamie," Natalia said, smiling slightly. "I'm anxious to see my parents, Alex and Lizzy again."

Fred and George frowned when Natalia mentioned seeing her parents. Looking at his friend questioningly, Fred asked, "What do you mean your parents? I thought that the Potters were your parents?"

"They are my biological parents but they didn't raise me so I don't consider them my parents," Natalia elaborated, putting up a privacy charm. "When Harry was named the Boy-Who-Lived, Dumbledore convinced my parents to leave me on Lily's muggle sister, Petunia Dursley's, doorstep. Dumbledore left me on the doorstep in the middle of the night and after he left, someone else picked me up and took me somewhere I'd be loved and wanted."

"Who was it that picked you up?" Fred asked before George finished the question.

"And where did they take you?"

"The person who picked me up was Merlin and he took me to the past, exactly a thousand years into the past. I was raised by the Founder's of Hogwarts, they even Blood Adopted me which means I'm their heir and Merlin's." Natalia admitted, smiling at the thought of her family. "But you two can't tell anyone what I just told you, it has to remain a secret for now."

"We won't tell anyone, Shadow," the twins promised seriously before they broke the tension by talking about a joke they pulled on Filch once.

The rest of the day passed slowly for Natalia, who was anxiously awaiting a reply from the Flamel's. It wasn't until the next morning during breakfast that she received a reply. A regal looking eagle owl flew in from the rafters to land in front of Natalia, holding it's leg out for her to untie the letter. Feeding the owl some bacon, Natalia looked down at the letter before looking around. Seeing Dumbledore's, the Potter's and Quirrel's narrowed gazes, she stood up and left the hall, shadow walking up to her chambers. Sitting on a chair in front of her parents' portraits, Natalia opened the letter and silently read.

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_It was a shock for me and my wife to hear from you, especially as you are just eleven years old and asking about a stone I made. To answer your question about the whereabouts of the stone, my wife and I do not know as it was taken from the vault it was supposed to be in. However, due to the nature of your letter, I believe you may know what happened to it and who took it. If this is true, please send a reply or meet us at Gringotts tomorrow morning at 9am. That stone is very important to us, and not only because it keeps us alive, but because it is something we worked very hard to accomplish._

_Yours sincerely,  
Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel_

Folding the letter, Natalia turned around and pulled the stone out of the drawer of the desk in front of her parents' portraits. Turning it over and over, she thought about what to do. _Dumbles and Quirrel will notice if I'm not in class tomorrow, they'll know something is up. But I can't not return the stone to the Flamel's, so how can I pull this off without Dumbles or Quirrel noticing I'm not here tomorrow morning?_

"_You could have a friend of yours use poly-juice potion," _a female voice suggested, startling Natalia.

"_Who are you? Why are you in my head?"_ Natalia asked quickly, panicking.

"_Do not be afraid, Little One, I am Hogwarts,"_ the voice said soothingly. "_Over the many years of having young witches and wizards within my walls, I've become a sentient being. I can choose whether or not to bond to one of the Founder's heirs, but never have I met an heir to all the Founder's and Merlin before."_

"_So you've decided to bond to me?" _Natalia asked to be sure.

"_Yes, I chose you," _Hogwarts said softly. "_You have a pure heart, something the other heirs I've encountered haven't had. You would sacrifice your life to protect my walls."_

"_This is my home, I would do anything to protect it," _Natalia agreed quietly. "_Do you know of another way, except poly-juice, to trick Dumbles and Quirrel into believing I'm in the castle?"_

"_I can project an image of you but it would only last for about three hours," _Hogwarts offered hesitantly.

"_That would be perfect, Hogwarts, since I'll only need an hour or so to meet with the Flamel's and return the stone to them," _Natalia said excitedly, smiling happily.

The next morning, Natalia woke at her normal time and went outside to work out. Jumping in the shower after she got back, she dressed in comfortable black slacks, a green silk button up shirt and pulled her hair into a bun with a snake clasp. Checking the time she saw it was nearing nine so, she mentally told Hogwarts she was leaving and teleported silently to Diagon Alley. Morphing to look like a young woman, Natalia made her way to the tall white building that was Gringotts. Nodding towards the goblin guards, Natalia made her way into the bank and past all the counters, heading for the hallway that would take her to the Director's office. Knocking on the office door when she reached it, Natalia morphed back to her base form and waited until she heard 'come in' before she entered the office. Smiling at the Director, she greeted him.

"_**Snagtooth, it is good to see you again,**_" she said informally, grinning at the goblin.

"_**Natalia, what a surprise. Aren't you supposed to be in school, youngling?**_" Snagtooth asked, baring his teeth in a smile. Remembering his guests he said, "_**Let me introduce you to Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel. Mr. and Mrs. Flamel, this is Natalia Potter.**_"

Turning to the couple, Natalia nodded her head, "It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Flamel. I'm assuming you've told Director Snagtooth about your missing stone?"

"Yes, Miss Potter, we were just informing him of its disappearance from the vault," Nicholas Flamel said politely, staring at the girl that looked familiar with curiosity.

Cutting in, Snagtooth asked, "Natalia, do you know what happened to the stone? Is that why you are here?"

Nodding, Natalia sat in the empty seat in front of Snagtooth's desk. "Yes, I know who took it and where it is. I believe it was being used as bait, for lack of a better word."

"Who took it and where is it?" Perenelle asked, speaking for the first time.

"Dumbledore had it but it was not him who took it from the vault," Natalia answered, watching the Flamel's reactions. "Up until the other night, the old coot was in possession of the stone."

"Why would Dumbledore want to use the stone as bait?" Nicholas asked in confusion.

"The stone grants immortality to who drinks it, but if a person were to be a spirit it would grant them a body," Natalia said softly. "Dumbles was using the stone to lure Voldemort out of hiding and he succeeded. Voldemort is currently possessing my DADA professor, Quirrel, and has tried going for the stone but was stopped by the Cerberus that Dumbledore has on the Third Floor."

"And you know about this three-headed dog because?" Perenelle asked hesitantly.

"Because I've met him and I overheard my twin and his friends talking about him," Natalia said simply. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled the stone out and set it on Snagtooth's desk. "I took the stone from the Mirror of Erised where it was placed. The challenges in front of the mirror were interesting but could be easily beat."

"What other challenges were there?" Snagtooth asked curiously.

"Besides Fluffy, there was Sprout's Devil's Snare, Flitwick's flying keys, McGonnogal's chess board, Quirrel's troll, Snape's riddle and potions and finally the mirror, which was Dumble's." Natalia rattled off, rolling her eyes slightly. "Pretty pathetic excuses for guarding the stone but it's not like the professors knew what they were helping to guard."

"And how did you get passed the challenges?" Nicholas asked, staring at Natalia intently.

"Fluffy let me by, I fell through the Devil's Snare by staying still, I bypassed the flying keys, chess board and troll, I walked through the flames in the potion's challenge unharmed since I'm an ice mage and I simply summoned the stone through the mirror," Natalia admitted, shrugging. "I'm sure I would have enjoyed Aunt Minnie's challenge but I was tired and didn't feel like thinking too hard."

The feeling that he'd met this girl before became too much so Nicholas asked, "Have we met before, Miss Potter? You look extremely familiar to me."

Giving a half-smile, Natalia nodded slightly, "We've met, Mr. Flamel, about 200 years ago. I was with my Uncle Merlin on one of his time-jumps and going by the name Natalia Gryffindor. What was 200 years ago to you has been only two years to me. I was born in this time but taken to the past to be raised after my biological parents abandoned me on Lily Potter's muggle sister's doorstep. I was raised by Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin, they are my parents."


End file.
